


Bring Me to Life

by blackgrl71



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgrl71/pseuds/blackgrl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PtB are at it again only Willow gets a 'turn' at being the focus. Willow and the Scoobies get an introduction to the world of Lycans, Hybrids, and a hot, leather-wearing, Vampire named Sonja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution to the 2010 International Day of Femslash!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: These characters are the property Mutant Enemy, Universal, and Lakeshore Entertainment
> 
> *ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: Any and all mistakes are mine
> 
> Feedback is Welcomed

 

**********************************

**From the Beginning..**

The mostly naked man chained to twin stone pillar desperately tugged at the chains, screaming, crying hoarsely for them to let her go to no avail. He watch in horror as the love of his life and mother of his unborn child, with tears streaming down her dirt-stained cheeks, tried to bravely stare into his eyes. Conveying love and fear – but the sunlight poured in, quickly burning her skin, turning it black, she screamed out in pain, matching the screams of despair from her Mate. A pillar of ash in the shape of a woman stood in the woman’s place, silenced forever. Or so they thought…

 

_2006 Europe_

Lucian knew he didn’t have much time left, he could feel the silver moving through his blood-stream. That was all right – without his Sonja, it didn’t really matter. He could only hope that Michael was truly the Hybrid he’d been looking for, the person who would lead his Lycans from the shadows and into the Light. The creature that would kill Viktor once and for all!

He looked on as Selene tenderly stroked Michael’s head, as he laid there dying from the silver.

“Bite him.”

Selene whipped her head to stare at him. “What??”

“Bite him. He doesn’t have much time, but he’ll live if you bite him.” Lucian could feel the silver killing him, seemingly moving faster throughout his bloodstream. He also watched the same thing happening to Michael. But not for long if Selene bit him. He came from Sonja’s line – a Corvinus, able to be infected with both Lycan and Vampire blood, making them virtually indestructible. All of their strengths and none of their weaknesses.

He could hear the fighting getting closer, plus several footsteps rushing towards them. “Hurry, you must bite him before he dies.”

He watched as she hesitated for a moment more, then bent her head over Michael and sunk her fangs inside his neck. Lucian tiredly let the tension leave his body. It was done, he beat Viktor at his own game and he only regretted that he wouldn’t see the end results. Suddenly footsteps rushed into the room and Selene went flying off of Michael, blood dripped from her mouth.

Viktor stood over Michael like an avenging angel, “What have you done?!”

“How dare I?! I know what you did Viktor! All this time you let me believe it was the Lycans who killed my family! When it was you! All along!”

“I loved you like my own daughter! But the abomination growing inside her womb could not be permitted! And so I had to take care of that filth?! As I am forced to do, once again!” And with that he picked up a weak, but changing Michael, and tossed him. He went through a brick wall as if it was made of foam, to land in an open room, with crumbling bricks and mortar. They could hear the splash he made as his body hit the ground.

“This kind of betrayal can only have one end.” He started towards Selene his sword raised menacingly.

But Lucian with one final spurt of adrenaline lifted his torso and with his hidden long-knife stabbed Viktor in the foot. Howling in pain Viktor hit Lucian in the face hard enough to leave deep bloody furrows on his cheek and head. And so it was, Lucian after many years with vengeance burning in his heart, met his final fate – but he had the last laugh.

Selene flowed from her spot on the floor stab Viktor and quickly flew through the hole left behind by Michael.  But Viktor followed close behind and instead of meeting Selene he met a new Vampire-Lycan Hybrid: Michael. And it was also where Viktor met his own, long-overdue end. However, Michael and Selene would go on only to be hunted by various factions of the Corvinus House. But this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Scotland: The New Watcher’s Council – Slayers’ Headquarters

Willow slept or tried to anyways. She deeply sighed as she laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. Things had been rather… tense lately with her now-permanent break-up with Kennedy. Too much time traveling apart, sporadic sex, even less things to talk about, led to a somewhat comfortable yet non-sparkage kind of relationship. It hadn’t even been remotely satisfying for a while and she wondered why they’d hung in there for as long as they did. She lifted a hand, concentrated, called on some of her Power, and watched as a small globe of orange light appear until it grew into the size of a softball. She was bored and she couldn’t sleep. Maybe a little physical training would help.

A half hour later found Willow masterfully using her Katana –given to her by a Sensei-Watcher and Weapons Master in Japan. After helping him take care of a major demon problem in the mountains of Mount Fuji, he gifted Willow, Faith, and Buffy with swords worthy of fellow Masters. It was an incredible honor. This Sensei was also said to have exceptional magical abilities, and if he thought a warrior was worthy enough, then it was believed that the created swords imbued with some of that magic.

Every time Willow used the Katana she swore she could feel that magic. As the most powerful witch in the Western Hemisphere and one of the most powerful in the world, she knew this sword called to her magic.  In the somewhat darkened gym, her movements flowed through her katas, almost dance-like, her communion with the Katana was almost… Zen-like. She worked up a good sweat before she heard the gym door open, she reached out with her senses, but continued the movement of the Katana. It was Buffy.

“Burning the midnight oil I see.”

Willow made one last move before she came to a stop, the Katana’s tip facing down. She caught her breath before she spoke. “Just working off a little tension. You just got back? No problems I take it?”

Buffy and her team just returned from their latest mission. They just cleaned out a vampire nest in Iceland – not fun, but the villagers Native Eskimos threw a huge party to thank their saviors. Raw seal slaughtered in a kitchen while everyone sat around and ate its innards was something she’d have to live with for the rest of her life.

“Let’s just say, that I’m sending Amanda’s team to the next small village. And I’m giving a HUGE donation to Animal Planet or something that’ll save-the-seals.” Buffy sat down on the mat, her face a perfect picture of disgust.

Willow chuckled, sitting down next to her dearest friend. Being familiar with indigenous populations’ examples of… festivities, Willow could sympathize. “Do tell… or maybe not.”

“Soooo, I ran into Kennedy… you guys finally called it quits? And it sounds like this time it’ll stick?”

Willow sighed while mopping the sweat off of her forehead with a hand-towel. “Yeah. We gave it the good ol’ college-try, but something’s been missing for a while. Plus we’d… grown apart.”

“Well it sounds like a girl’s night out is just what the doctor ordered. You game? Tomorrow night?”

“Make it the next night and I’m all yours – well after Faith that is.” She snickered. Having walked in on them in various stages of naughtiness her “license to rib” Buffy was in full effect.

“Very funny. Deal.” She paused for a moment and then gently nudged the witch with her shoulder. “Are you sure you’re ok? We can totally head to either of our rooms, eat lots of ice-cream, and I’ll even allow you to let loose with a Willow-babble.”

Willow laughed. She hadn’t had a Willow-babble in a while – she was overdue. But she finally felt tired. “As AWESOME as that sounds, I’m gonna take a rain-check. I think I’m ready to crash. But thanks.” They both stood up and Buffy engulfed her in a hug.

“Don’t worry; you’re a kick-ass witch, and super-hero to boot. Not to mention you practically the CEO of Slayers-R-Us – you’re quite the ‘catch’ Willow. Plus you’ve grown into a beautiful woman. You’ll find yourself a nice, little slayer before you know it.”  They both started towards the door. “Even if she’s not a Slayer, there’s plenty of Un-Slayer-hotness waiting for you.”

Willow’s face pinkened a little – she still wasn’t used to being complimented about her looks, but she was getting better at it. “Well as titillating as that prediction was, I think I’ll take it easy for a while.” They stood in the hallway, “But if someone comes up, you’ll be the first to know – in accordance with the Best Friend Privileges code.” She turned to head towards her room. “Thanks Buffy. Pancakes in the morning?”

“Absolutely! I think we can coerce Andrew into making the ones with bananas just for you. Night Willow.”

Laughing, “Night Buffy, tell Faith I said ‘hi’.”

 

****

 

Showered and tucked in bed, Willow finally felt the drowsiness that she had hard time finding earlier, her eyes slowly closed as sleep claimed her.

Robed figures chanting in a circle, surrounded by woods, and what was once a stone castle behind them. The remnants of this fortress; a block here, a crumbling tower there, weeds overgrown, gave an eerie presence to the overall scene. A huge swirling wind ruffled the robes of the figures, leaves flitted through the air, dirt and debris picked up off the ground to join the swirling wind until it reached the center of the circle to create a small, dark, tornado.

But the figures kept chanting and the swirling wind picked up speed, the wind fierce, almost pushing back the hoods of the figures, but their faces somehow remained unseen. The starry night suddenly turned cloudy with sporadic bursts of lightening and thunder. The black tornado was almost a blur but it never moved from the circle and white sparks flashed off of the moving wind, until a lightening sparked the ground, but stayed until it reached the cyclical wind. It created a greenish-light so bright the chanting figures had to briefly close their eyes, against the intense glare. The ground began to shake and a whirring sound reached their ears until all sound was blocked.

A pressure built in the air, making it thick until the chanters began to feel uncomfortable, like someone stepping on their chests. Suddenly a blinding flash stopped the chanting and the figures fell to the ground unconscious. The tornado dissipated; in its place was a naked woman, curled in a fetal position. She laid shivering, long black hair tangled wildly about her head and shoulders. She finally stirred, blinking open glowing, blue eyes. She raised her head a little, blinking, water stinging her eyes, her vision momentarily blurry. When they finally cleared she desperately tried to get her bearings… until she remembered her last moments. She gasped, reaching quickly, and stiffly for her stomach.

Her breathing sped up, her distress levels rose fast, her other hand joined its twin on her stomach desperately searching for what was no longer there. She finally stopped, her breasts heaving, the chanters finally roused, and tentatively approached the woman like a cornered animal.

She stilled, grief - sharp and burning engulfed her, then her head whipped back and screamed: NOOOOOO!

Willow startled awake, covered in sweat, her pulse beating erratically. She reached over for a water bottle and took a swig. She swiped her hand across her dampened brow, Whew! That was some dream!”

But deep down it felt… more. Like something was changing and something was on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days were hectic: a day spent helping Giles coordinate a meeting with the heads of a Coven in Kerala, India, a training session with Faith followed by breakfast, and then  ‘movie night’ with Buffy kept her busy enough that she’d completely forgotten about that dream. Right now she debated what she was going to wear for clubbing with Buffy, Faith, Xander, Amanda, and Dawn. Kennedy was in Brazil which was great for avoiding the inevitable awkward moments.

Looking through her closet, she settled on a pair of low-riding, hunter-green, leather pants, black high-heeled boots, and back-less, gauzy top.  By the time she stepped out with her short leather jacket, she felt pretty good. She came upon Dawn first on their way out the door.

“Whoa! You’re looking pretty fine there Will. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to catch my attention.” She smirked at Willow’s blush.

“Even though I’d be willing to over-look a possible Slayer-beat-down, compliments of your sister, you couldn’t handle me anyways Summers.”  She pulled on her jacket as they met up with the rest of the group. Willow desperately tried to ignore the cat-calls and whistles from her friends.

“Yowza Will! You’re lucky the Golden One got her hooks into me or I’d be lookin’ to take you for a drive.” An elbow from said ‘Golden One’ to Faith quickly stifled that line of thought.

“Are we all ready? As the Dark One would say: let’s motorvate.”  And they all started piling into the Porshe Panamera.

 

****

 

The club was huge; the music had a deep, throbbing beat that echoed, and tickled your spine. The place was also packed with bodies. Amanda and Xander were already at the bar doing shots, while Dawn laughed and drank at a table to the side of the bar with a couple of Junior Slayers, and the Original Slayers, Buffy and Faith were heating it up on the dance floor. Willow stood on a second floor that over-looked the club. She leaned her arms over the railing overlooking the dance floor, drinking some fruity concoction that Xander got her earlier. She was feeling a little buzzed, but content. In a moment she was going to join Buffy and Faith on the dance floor, she already “peeped” a couple of cuties.

Suddenly she felt **_it_**. A shift in the air heralded the arrival of a new group who apparently loved leather and latex. She switched her gaze back on Buffy and Faith, and saw that they were already in Slayer-mode; tensed and staring at the group. But something felt different about them. A huge black man entered, followed a long, dark-haired woman, who wore a long, fitted, leather coat led the group. A few more… _people _followed behind them. But it was the woman whose energy reached out towards Willow. Something… The woman casually looked around, glanced up near Willow’s direction, paused for a moment, moved on, but then whipped back onto Willow, their eyes locked, and Willow gasped. 

She was stunning.  Dark, deep set, cat-like eyes, a delicate nose, full pink lips, a strong jaw, tousled, long, black hair, stared back at her as she moved, then stilled with a cat-like grace. A beauty mark near the corner of her full lips complimented the sensual, beautiful woman. The sudden urge to nibble that beauty mark was strong. A slow, knowing grin suddenly graced those succulent lips, along with the surprising deep dimples captivated Willow.

The woman suddenly turned towards the huge man, spoke into his ear, and then started for the stairs. Willow watched as she somehow glided effortlessly up the stairs, while her people blocked the very interested Slayers that wanted to follow. For some reason Willow didn’t want these people hurt… yet, so as she saw Buffy and Faith begin to pull out their stakes, she sent a thought to them telling them to hold off for a bit. They both looked up at her and frowned in disapproval. She sent another thought asking them to trust her. They both shared a look and then nodded in the affirmative at Willow.

But for now Willow had more pressing…. interests. Willow’s gaze remained on the dance-floor as she felt the woman slowly reach her side.  “You should know that while my friends are dangerously protective of me, they would be the least of your concerns if you’ve planned to hurt me.”

She finally turned as the woman settled at her side. Willow stifled a gasp, she was incredibly hot! The visceral reaction she had towards this woman was unlike anything she’d ever felt. Not even with Tara. It was like taking a mental sledgehammer to her psyche.  As she momentarily lowered her eyes to come to grips with that realization, she felt a lukewarm hand gently curl under her chin, and lifted her face.

“Who are you?” The woman then moved her hand to finger a ginger-colored lock.

“Something tells me that you’re new to town, which means by default you have to do introductions first.” Willow answered.

The woman smiled again, cheeks dimpling, “Oh really?” she purred. “Very well. For you? My name is Sonja.”

Willow wondered if she was under a thrall… but the woman couldn’t be a vampire, could she? That would be really suckee! “Wil—Willow.”

“Willow. What a beautiful name.”  They continued to stare at each other.

Sonja knew that she couldn’t afford a distraction, but this… human was utterly enchanting. Viktor advocated vampires having Pets. He would say it kept things in “perspective.” She burned with the knowledge that he was dead.  She wanted his blood on her hands, particularly as she ripped his heart out! He’d taken so many things from her… his own daughter!

Willow’s hand on her arm suddenly brought her back into the present. “A—are you all right?”

Sonja sighed. “Yes. Memories… it is a difficult thing having painful memories. You wonder if you’ll ever be free of them.”

The sadness, even the rage, she saw in Sonja’s eyes tugged something deep inside Willow. She knew what that look meant. Loss. A deep loss. “I know what you mean. Sometimes… it feels as though they’ll swallow you alive.”

“I… I know this’ll sound a lil’ corny: But maybe other types of love helps? I mean like: family, friends, one-night stands?”

The woman gave a sad little laugh, while reaching up to cup Willow’s face. “All of that has been lost to me. I can only be so lucky to find it again.”

Willow stepped closer, the smell of leather, and jasmine teasing her nose. “Sometimes that’s all we can hope for.” Once again they stared into each other’s eyes before they dropped their gaze to their lips.

Sonja slid an arm around Willow’s waist. “One can only hope.” And with that she leaned her head down to brush her lips against Willow’s. Gently, teasingly, once, twice, again, before she lifted her head to look into Willow’s eyes for approval.

Willow’s lips felt tingly and she felt a moistening between her legs. She slid her own hand up into the woman’s long dark hair, tugged her head down again, and slanted her lips against hers, deepening the kiss, her tongue danced across Sonja’s lower lip seeking entrance, and gaining it. Willow’s tongue tentatively thrusted into Sonja’s mouth; only to quickly retract it when a sharp sting danced across the tip of her tongue. Blood welled, the taste of copper smearing across Sonja’s lips, causing her to groan. She immediately crushed her lips to Willow’s again, her own tongue suckled and swirled around Willow’s,  swiping up her blood, making Sonja’s head swim.

She lifted her head, her features suffused with desire and surprise. “Your blood is--“

Suddenly the woman tensed, quickly turning her head to look out onto the dance floor. Alarmed Willow looked down and noticed the Slayers fighting a group of vampires, while all around them ran screaming patrons. She also noticed Sonja’s people stood to the side, looking up at her as if waiting for something.

Willow pointed down at the floor. “Those are Vampires.”

Sonja sneered. “Those aren’t real Vampires. They are an abomination!” 

She turned back towards Willow, quickly stole another kiss, swiping her tongue through her mouth again, and then leapt over the railing to land gracefully on her feet to joyously join in the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow watched as Sonja unleashed a sword from her back before attacking the remaining vampires; clouds of dust following in her wake.  Heading towards the fighting, she continued to watch Sonja take on the vampires. Willow saw one attempting to sneak up behind her back, instinctively without thought, she opened her palm, preparing to send a fireball at the vampire but huge clawed hands reached over, and practically tore the vampire in half, dust raining down.

And as quickly as the fight started it ended. Slayers, Xander, Sonja, and her entourage were left standing in various stages of battle readiness. The Slayers menacingly approached Sonja, stakes raised. Sonja lifted her sword, preparing to defend herself, while her entourage came up behind her ready to join in when necessary.

“Stop!” They all paused and looked up at Willow.

She rushed down the stairs to stand in the middle of the combatants.  She looked steadily at Sonja. “Buffy, Faith, I need you take everyone home.”

“Ah, Willow, I thought you ‘passed Vampire 101’ a long time ago. Those are vampires. Or at least some of em’ are.” Faith pointed at Sonja and her entourage.

A growl echoed out from the hulking Black man who took a threatening step forward. “I am no vampire, human!”

“Silence Raze! It’s all right.” A calming hand was laid upon his sleeve from Sonja.

“Will, we are not about to le—“ Buffy was cut off.

“I’ll be fine. She is no regular vampire, are you Sonja?” They all stared at Sonja, whose eyes were now glowing blue with a hint of fang showing – most likely for show.

“Very good Willow. But then you’re no ordinary human, are you?”  They steadily watched each other, increasing the general feel of discomfort between both of their parties.

Sonja spoke without breaking her gaze with Willow. “Raze take everyone back to the estate. I’ll handle it from here.”

“I don’t think you sh—“ Raze’s deep voice attempted to reason with her.

“Please, just do as I say. If I’m not in-touch within the hour then you can come looking for me.”

Willow turned towards Buffy, Faith, and Xander, “You guys go ahead. I’ll explain when I get home.”

Xander stepped close to her, whispering loudly, “Willow I get that she’s Uber-hot, but she’s a Vampire—“

“Xander, please, I am not some powerless wimp. I can handle it. I promise to explain things when I get home. There’s something that I need to figure out.” Xander stayed silent, as if searching for something in Willow’s eyes.

“Ok, everyone, let’s go. Willow, you know how to reach us.”

“Wait, bu—“

“Come on, Buf, she’s all set… I think.”  He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “It doesn’t mean we won’t post a few of the Junior Slayers nearby.

A growl from nearby reminded him of all the “super-sonic” hearing in the nearby vicinity. “Your Slayers would be no mat-“

“Raze, enough! Please take everyone back to the estate. Now!”

“Very well. But we too will be posting a sentries nearby.”

Sonja sighed in exasperation. “Fine.”

Finally everyone reluctantly started heading towards the exit. Buffy waited until everyone was outside, her hand on Willow’s arm. “I don’t have to say ‘call me’ if you need me right?”

Willow just rolled her eyes in mild annoyance and just pointed towards the exit. “Go. Everything’s cool.”

When Sonja and Willow saw the last of their friends and family exit the club, while the club staff attempted to sweep up broken glass and debris from the night’s earlier fracas. They finally looked at each other and smiled.

“Let’s see if the bartender would be so kind as to still serve us.” They walked over to the bar. “Let me see… you look like a fruity-drink-kind-of girl.”

Willow arched one ginger-colored eyebrow and answered saucily, “And you look like a blood-drinking-kind-of-girl,” prompting a laugh from Sonja.

The bartender a dirty-blonde woman, with heavy eye make-up, eyed the approaching pair; she was busy wiping down the bar, while her bar-back swept up broken glass. “Ladies, in case you didn’t notice, we’re ‘closed for renovations.’”

“I realize that, but if we go out there, another fight might ensue which I’m sure wouldn’t be helpful to your ‘renovations.’” Willow attempted to reason with the bartender and threw in a harmless little ‘persuasion’ spell for good measure.’

The bartender looked annoyed, but the hundred pound note that Sonja plonked down on the bar stalled any further bitching. They gave their orders and took their drinks to one of the few remaining tables.

As they sipped their drinks, they eyed each other over the rims of their cups. “I didn’t think vampires drank anything but blood.” Willow remarked on Sonja’s order of bourbon on the rocks.

“Apparently your knowledge of vampires is vastly lacking or you’d know we can do a great many things.” Sonja responded.

“Who are you? And how is it you have some kind of wolfie-guy in your… entourage? I thought vampires and werewolves hated each other. Of course, I once dated a wolf-guy, his name was Oz, and we hung around a vampire, or two,” frowning she tried to remember, “but then that changed because Oz changed ,and then we weren’t together anymore. Of course that became a moot point si—“

“Are you sure you’re human? Surely you’d need to breathe at some point during that monologue.” She teased, while laying a hand on Willow’s arm.

Willow blushed a deep red:  gosh she hadn’t done that in a while. ”Oh yeah, I tend to babble sometimes. Sorry.”

Sonja found Willow that much more enchanting. But her attraction to the red-head was something more. Ever since her _Rebirth_… something besides vengeance on the House of Corvinus was calling to her. Almost like an ethereal cord or a honing beacon had awakened since arriving in this town far from Budapest.  That cord became progressively stronger the moment she walked into this club. This was followed by a soothing hum since she kissed the red-head. Not to mention, Willow’s other attributes seem to magnify this lure.

Her scent. Her scent was so very intoxicating. She’d never smelled anything like her. If she’d been one of her Lycan-Puppies, she’d want to roll or rub against the red-head just to smear Willow’s scent all over her body. Then there were those kisses. She hadn’t had a reaction like that since Lucian; she forgot everything and everyone around them.

But it was her blood that marked the experience as truly subliminal, because while she’d had some of Lucian’s Lycan-blood -- which was quite tasty for a vampire, this woman’s blood was still buzzing like potent liquor through her veins, causing her heart to feel like it was going to thunder out of her chest.

It was an attraction she couldn’t afford. She was still trying to find her place in this world; settling scores, consolidating power. A war was threatening to spill into the public between the Lycans and vampires. But that’s not all: the destruction rent by Selene, Michael, and Marcus, plus the death of the head of the Corvinus line, has caused in-fighting amongst the various Vampire Houses. Power vacuums always motivated in-fighting, add a ‘dash’ of violence, and the body-count was growing. But she planned to be on top if only as the ultimate **fuck you** to her “dearly-departed” Maker.

She had major plans. Plans that included a unique and almost indestructible House; the new Corvinus House will be a mixture of vampire, Lycan, and Hybrids.  She also needed to find out who those chanters were – and if they planned to resurrect others. Many of them died by her hand at the site of her Rebirth. Overcome with grief and rage, her blood had… evolved, for lack of a better word, and she let loose on the robed men. But a few got away.

All this ran through her mind as she sat with Willow, trying to figure out how or what she should do next.  “If you’re trying to figure out how to escape our lil’ connection, I won’t be hurt.” Willow lied. “But something’s happened between us. Something I thought I’d never feel again.” She quietly confessed.

She worried the rim of her glass, her eyes shifting between the table and Sonja.  She could see an internal battle was being waged in Sonja’s mind, plus she could see shades of dark blue, interspersed with reddish-purple within her aura: signs of intense sadness, anger mixed with regret. These emotions, almost more than anything else, clued Willow into acknowledging that Sonja’s breed of vampires were remarkably different than the one’s Willow was used to. Spike-vampires had no aura – Sonja does.

“I know and I haven’t the slightest idea as to what to do about it.” Sonja was honest enough to know that Willow as a Pet or a one-night stand wouldn’t work. She didn’t quite understand why or maybe she didn’t want to understand. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

“You have to appreciate that this… thing between us is not even remotely convenient.” She was hesitant to tell her more information about her background, and the ‘world’ she comes from.  But Sonja sensed that those humans that accompanied Willow weren’t like the usual, weak, humans.

Nevertheless, Willow initiated the getting-to-know-you part of their conversation – she always was knowledge-y girl. “You said that those ‘vampires’ were an abomination; we’ve been fighting them for a long time, we have intimate knowledge about them. But we’ve never come across your kind. Except for maybe Dracula. Not to mention you never answered my question about your obvious-vampireness and your connection to a supposedly hated-foe-Lycan.”

Sonja was fixated for a moment on one part of Willow’s monologue. “You met that idiot Dracula?! He’s rather full of himself, isn’t he? He tended to avoid our Kind.” She then sighed as if she made a decision. “Before I address your questions and concerns – why don’t you tell me what you are? You already know that I’m a vampire, so a little quid pro quo would be appreciated.”

Willow didn’t immediately answer because she really wanted to kiss those incredible lips of hers and she was becoming distracted by a scent that she caught briefly when they were kissing earlier.  It was earthy, citrusy, with a hint of cinnamon. A chuckle from her companion reminded Willow that she was asked a question. “My name is Willow Rosenburg. I reside, and work near here…. I’m also a witch.”

The urge to tug Willow onto her lap was strong, the mixture of innocence, wisdom, otherworldliness, and a hint… of edginess, was so intoxicating. “Ah, but you’re no common witch are you? – I sense the Power seething in you.”

Willow just smiled. “I’m not sure you have the necessary clearance to know more than that.”

Sonja could no longer resist, she gracefully got up from her side of the table, and stood behind Willow’s chair.  Her head bent down, nuzzled along the sweet-smelling witch’s hair, down to her ear. “Well how about your friends? A woman who barely reaches my chin shouldn’t be able to pick up a so-called vampire and throw him across a room.”

Willow shivered in arousal. Her nipples hardened, suddenly rasping against her top, her  thighs clenched together, trying to stave off a certain tangy-sweet smell from wafting up into what she was sure, was Sonja’s powerful olfactory senses. She swallowed, trying to moisten a dry throat. “What do you know about Slayers?”

“Slayers? I should have known. I once knew of a girl from a village not too far from our castle. Unbeknownst to my Father,” she sneered this last word, “I brokered a tentative truce between her and my Clan because the Lycans were killing so many humans.” She slowly ran her hands down Willow’s arms, causing explosions of goosebumps on Willow’s skin.

“The Lycans were a bigger concern to us at the time, because they essentially ruled the territory between the humans’ villages, and our holdings. But she made it clear that she would be coming for us as soon as she could. My Father had plans to have her killed. But the Death Dealers sent to kill her were killed by the Lycans while enroute.” Sweeping aside Willow’s gorgeous hair, she pressed her lips to Willow’s neck, inhaling her musky-sweet-strawberry scent, and then swiped her tongue along the skin there causing a whimper to spill from Willow’s lips. “I… might have leaked that information to the Slayer.”

One hand swept along Willow’s torso, coming to a stop at the edge of her breast, while the other dropped to her leather-clad thigh. “Wha- what are you doing? I might get the… wrong or right idea if you keep seducing me.” Willow’s hips gave an involuntary jerk as Sonja’s hand caressed, moved closer to the apex between her legs.

“Stand up.” Sonja huskily ordered.

Willow stood; Sonja kicked aside the stool, tugging Willow back against her body.

“What are we doing?” The sensations tearing through Willow’s body were increasing her arousal exponentially in a matter of moments.

“I- I just need to taste you--” Sonja ran her other hand through Willow’s hair, cupping her head to turn her head so she could capture the Witch’s lips again.

The feeling of anxiousness and emptiness suddenly disappeared. They explored, tangled, and darted each other’s tongues in the other’s mouth. Turning their heads this way and that, trying to get closer, they couldn’t get enough.  Willow pulled back a little, trying to catch her breath, before leaning up to press her lips against Sonja’s again. Her curious tongue touched one Sonja’s fangs and then delicately wrapped around it, causing an immediate reaction from the vampire. Growling, her arms jerked Willow impossibly closer, capturing Willow’s tongue sucking on the tip, ratcheting up her arousal even more. Unbeknownst to them, little sparks danced around their feet, before slowly swirling up around their legs.

Needing air, Willow finally pulled back, her chest heaving, turning her body fully into Sonja’s, laying her palms on her shoulders, her forehead resting against the vampire’s. 

“You’re lucky you don’t need air, I almost wish I didn’t.” She lifted her head to look into Sonja’s eyes. “What’s happening to us? I… I usually don’t go around kissing random hot chicks in leather, and fangs… but I can’t seem to help myself with you.”

Sonja was gently rubbing a thumb along Willow’s jawline. “What am I going to do with you my witch?” She softly pressed her lips into Willow’s again. “I’m not sure I can… afford to have you in my life. Things are in play that could bring great danger to you. I don’t think I could live with myself if something happened to you. And I’m not sure I’m willing to take that chance.”

“I’m a big girl Sonja. I’ve seen more evil, more destruction than you can imagine. But before we talk more I need to talk to my people because I think they’re about to come rushing through the doors.”

Willow paused for a moment before continuing. “Maybe like some crazy cosmic-magical-thing; we were meant to find each other? Don’t ask me how or why, but maybe we can find those answers together? We (my organization) have the resources to at least point us in the right direction.”

Sonja leaned her head on Willow’s in contemplation. She suspected that this was a… turning point. She’d need to talk to her Clan as well. This was a deviation in carefully thought out plans. They walked into this club because they’d been following that… something that she’d been feeling since she was awakened. She wasn’t completely unaware to not realize that that feeling had diminished since being in Willow’s presence.

“Very well. Tell your Slayers that I’ll be making a visit tomorrow. I’ll even bring a gift.” She sensed her Clan prowling outside, as well.  “But you’re right; I think our time is running out. It won’t be long before our people attempt to save us.” Her dry tone elicited a chuckle from Willow.

They started towards the door, arms around each other before it suddenly opened, and their various factions spilled through, scuffling. Willow quickly raised her hands and said: _Profoundous!_ and all the combatants stilled as if all their limbs were caught in quick-sand.

The Lycans were growling and snarling, while the vampires bared their fangs, hissing. Swear words and additional threats were voiced from the Slayers. Sonja just looked on amused, “Well you are handy, aren’t you?”

Then her grin disappeared. She stepped forward towards her people, her eyes glowing blue again. “I thought I told you to wait for me at the estate. Are you willfully disobeying me?”  She looked back at Willow and nodded to let them go, before turning back towards her Clan.

Willow approached “Buffy &amp; Company,” a well-manicured eyebrow lifted in annoyance. “I see you didn’t trust me enough to know what I was doing.” She ignored the protests and excuses. “I’m going to let you go, there will be no fighting! Understand?!” She gave them Resolve-Face and they caved under the stern visage. The mumbling assents were enough for Willow to let them go.

The husky tones of Sonja’s voice fell over the group. “Now that we’ve all settled that, my name is Sonja, and this is my Clan. We mean you know harm –“

“Yeah right! You’re a vamp, a blood-sucking fiend with no capacity to feel—“

Satsu’s voice was suddenly cut off as she found her throat in Sonja’s hand, her body several inches off the ground.

“Feel?! You have no idea who I am, or what I’ve lost! So do not presume to tell me how I feel , Slayer!” A calming hand laid on her shoulder, along with Willow’s special scent helped to dissipate the tension, and the feeling of rage this Slayer evoked.

She slowly let her down as the sounds of weapons being lowered or clicked off reached her ears.

Standing protectively in front of Sonja, Willow glared at her people. “Buffy, Faith, please just go to the car. I’ll be right behind you. But hurt her or her Clan, and I’ll be very, very, angry.”

She could see Faith was about to protest before Buffy quickly raised her hand, staring at Willow. “If you’re sure? We’ll be outside waiting in the car.” She fully lowered the Scythe. “I expect formal introductions at the soonest opportunity?”

Internally relieved, but outwardly sternly-calm Willow answered, she gestured towards Sonja. “I think it’s safe to say she’ll be by for a visit very soon, I promise.”

“My liege, it was not my intention to disobey you, but we were alerted to the humans with weapons approaching, and we wanted to make sure you were pro--” Sonja raised a hand to stop his explanation.

Wearily, she answered. “I will deal with your lack of understanding instructions later… but thank you for your caution. For now bring the car around, I’ll be there momentarily.” Raze nodded in acknowledgement at the dismissal and ordered the Clan enforcers outside, leaving Willow and Sonja alone again.

Willow stepped closer to her, gently cupped her face.  Her own face filled with concern – she heard the pain resonating from Sonja’s voice. In fact, she felt her pain – it almost startled her. “Are you all right?”

Sonja‘s hand tenderly covered willow’s. “Yes. One day soon perhaps, I may tell you a story. For now we must go.” She gently stole another kiss. “But I shall see you tomorrow night.”

She stepped back, her skin almost protesting its separation from Willow’s body. Sonja started for the door. She paused to look at Willow with small grin. “It has been an enlightening evening. I’ll see you soon, until then sleep well Willow.” She swept out the door, disappeared into the night.

Willow briefly shook her head before following her to her own people – enlightening night indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow managed to avoid any big discussions about her new friend, and was now standing before her floor-length mirror, peering into her visage as if waiting see if it would offer up any clues about why her life became weirder than usual.

Sonja.

She turned from the mirror, sat down on her bed, and booted up her computer. Doing a search on Sonja, vampires, and Lycans didn’t pan out a lot of information, or information she didn’t already know. So she dug deeper: Sonja, vampire, castle, Lycans, and came up with some vague information. However, it was more than what she’d had before.

It is believed that there was vampire named Sonja many centuries ago in what is now Hungary. She was killed – but there was no information on how.  If this was her Sonja, then Willow knew what she meant about Rebirth. Spike was the only vampire she knew that had a sort of Rebirth—usually when a vampire goes dust, they’re done. Granted he was a ghost, but still. The name Viktor came up but little was given on him as well. She also found a pretty scary picture of a Lycan –yikes! She shuddered to imagine how scary that guy Raze would be when he fully Shifted. Silver seems to be their kryptonite, but Willow knew that from dealing with Oz, and other kinds of werewolves. Although, Lycans seemed to be a “new-and-improved” version of werewolves.

She scanned a little more, but there were no further revelations.  She needed to talk to Giles and the rest of the gang first thing tomorrow morning. She could only imagine the protests and looks of worry and skepticism she’ll deal with. She thought back to her conversation in the car with Buffy, Faith, Xander, and Dawn.

Faith spoke first. “So Red you gonna clue us in what that was back there?”

Willow sighed. “I – I intend to explain everything… just as soon as I figure out what’s going on—“

Dawn chimed in. “Will, the ah… lusty stuff was pretty thick between you two, and I only thought Buffy was into vamps?” She quickly backtracked under the twin glares from Buffy and Faith. “I mean Pre-Faith-Buffy.” She slumped into the cushions hoping to avoid a possible verbal bitch-slap.

Tearing her glare-y eyes from Dawn, Buffy spoke her concerns. “Look Will, I get with the leather and dimples – don’t think I didn’t ‘peep’ them too I mean I got my own leather and dimples hottie goin’ on, but Will? She’s a vampire. Granted not like any vampire I’ve seen.  She doesn’t even go all _grrrr_, and the huge-scary-black dude seems like a much better version of wolfiness than Oz-like doggies. So wh—“

“Look I know you’re all concerned; cause ‘hello’ we’ve all been in some scary times together, not big on the going-in-with-guns-blazing-thing. But…” she looked down at her hands as if gathering hardening her ovaries. “… but I think we were supposed to… I don’t know… find each other.”

She interrupted the immediate voices of protests of, _What?! No way! Will did you have too many drinks? Are you off your bleedin’ rocker?! _, was her personal favorite.

She had to raise her voice against the rising protests, “I know you’re all concerned, and tomorrow we’ll do the research-y thing, but right now I…. need to find out where this goes, and what’s going on.”

Following that there were still questions, but Buffy just sat quietly with a contemplative look on her face, and before they all retired to their respective rooms, they made plans to have Buffy-Willow-time sometime tomorrow. 

After dodging an insistent Giles, Willow was able to escape to her room with the same promises of a debriefing in the morning. Currently, the digging and hacking has turned up very little. Willow decided to get some sleep, tomorrow promised to be chock-full of weirdness, tension… and Sonja.

**

_She stood looking out, able to see for miles, sporadic lights twinkling in the distance signifying life.  The wind whipped at her head, the stinging wet-ends striking against her cheek and temple; she remained attentive in case they came. The rain came down at a slant, seeping down her shirt like icy-tendrils dampening her skin, but she barely felt it. She lifted her nose, scenting the air – they were getting closer. This is what they’ve been waiting for, all these centuries, legacies, culminating into this moment._

_She felt a shift in the air, a pocket of warmth at her back shifting the air, and without being startled she turned towards the energy. As usual her new… form… magic, shifted under her skin, roiling, bubbling, and hot whenever she was near. It stung her eyes, she could feel this… mixture of magic bleeding her eyes from vibrant green to a darkened gold. She concentrated in submitting to this magic, calming it… not now, not now. Soon.  Her eyes softened, a small grin, appeared on her lips as the woman stepped into her personal space, the necklace gleaming on her leather._

_A clawed hand came up, gently cupped her jaw, a thumb caressing her cheek._

**_Are you ready?_**  
  
The woman’s growly voice said, **they knew this moment would come, written in yet another ancient prophesy.**

Willow leaned down, her arms sliding around the woman’s waist, brushing her lips against the woman’s, eyes closing in pleasure, swallowing a purr. **_I was destined to be ready. Besides, there is nothing we wouldn’t do to protect Her._**

_They kissed one last time, ears perked as they heard the howls, flaps of wings distorting the air, getting closer. With one last look, the witch reached over her shoulder unleashing her trusty katana and her magic, bleeding her eyes to a glowing dark gold, her Power moving, boiling under her skin. She could almost see It running up a corridor, crashing into her, beginning her transformation. She spared a glance next to her, watching the pale skin bleed into an inky blackness, claws and incisors elongating even more, ears became pointed, glowing blues bled entirely black. Willow could hear bones crackling and breaking, the woman hunched over, head down for a moment. The skin on her back stretched tight before splitting. Bony protrusions extended out from the split skin, papery-looking skin rolled out, and then the woman stood up straight, shoulders back. Large black wings rose up from the woman’s back. She let out a roar, Willow’s own howl joined, readying for battle._

Again Willow woke, soaked in sweat, heart beating furiously, the sound of her harsh breathing filling her room. What the heck?! She swiped a hand over her face before running it through her hair. She definitely needed to talk to Buffy and Giles – she was having… Slayer-like dreams with Sonja; because while she couldn’t really see Sonja in the dream… she just knew it was her.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on in the morning, Willow found herself immediately ushered into the great meeting room, filled with huge tomes, maps, and other research material. In the middle of the huge room was a long antique table, you almost expected to see knights sitting around it. Her friends and family sat instead: the Slayer &amp; Watcher’s Council Executive Team: Giles, Rowena head of the powerful witch’s Coven in Devonshire, Xander, Buffy, Faith, Rona, and Dawn. Kennedy who’d normally be there was still away on urgent Slayer business (and an attempt to distance herself from her break-up with Willow – although no one called her on it) in Brazil.

“Wow! I feel like I’m about to have an intervention.”

“Willow please sit down, we need to disseminate the dreams you’ve been having, and this vampire named Sonja.” Willow nervously sat down at the designated chair next to Buffy.

“Oookkay.  But why does this feel like I’m sitting at a trial at the Inquisition?” she frowned at her friends.

Giles removed his glasses, furiously cleaning them. “Willow, since your visit with me earlier this morning, I’ve been doing some research, particularly on this vampire named Sonja.” Returning his glasses to the edge of his nose, Giles continued.

“We called on our contacts in Eastern Europe because so little information about her was available. However, we were able to determine that she is a breed of vampire similar to Buffy’s Immortal or Dracula. It is believed that Sonja belongs to this breed of vampire, but again we were only able to uncover very little information. What little information there is, was believed to have been burned in some type of explosion. There were rumors of a library that even the Watcher’s Council would be envious of documenting their history.” Giles took a moment to let all this information set in and gave an internal sigh over the loss of all that potential information.

“What we do know is that they are powerful, more superior to most of the vampires we’ve fought throughout the years, including the Uber-Vamps. These vampires appear more… human-like, by virtue of their ability to ‘blend in,’ they do not appear to hunt the way our vampires do. In fact there is very little details as to how they hunt. Even more remarkable is that there’s some suspicion that these vampires have a sort of… soul as well. But that has yet to be substantiated. But it is believed that a vampire named Viktor did partake of an occasional human – which is believed lent to his demise. Now I’d like you to tell us exactly what happened in your dreams.  Your meeting Sonja was fortuitous, but we hope to take full advantage of this unique opportunity with her visit this evening.”

It was at that moment that Willow realized that she couldn’t tell them about a possible mystical connection to Sonja. A feeling of protectiveness was making itself known.  She really wanted to talk to Sonja before telling them too much – not that she knew a lot. But still, it was the principle of the thing.

“They aren’t like the vampires we’re used to dealing with. In fact, she calls them an ‘abomination.’ I’m guessing they fall low on the totem pole of vampire hierarchy. Although between you and me, I’m not so sure that they’re all that superior. But they hate them as much as we do. I don’t know. Other than that I don’t know much.” She thought furiously fast about what she’ll say next about Sonja’s impending visit.

“My dreams involved robed men – which is usually never of the good.” A **hmpf **from Xander echoed that sentiment. “Then she suddenly appeared in the middle.”

“What was she wearing? Do you remember an item or relic of some type that coincided with the event? Are you sure it was Sonja?”

“Whoa, whoa, G-Man, breathe – give Red some space! “ Faith interrupted.

Buffy spoke up. “Willow… I know you just met her and you seemed really big on the ‘closeness’ when we saw you. But what do you know about her? How do you know you can trust her?”

The feeling of… protectiveness grew, as the questions and suspicions flew at her from her friends and family. To make matters worse, she could feel her magic acting up. She blocked out everyone for a moment, Willow concentrated on stemming her magic before she responded.

“Because I’m asking you to trust me.”

Silence met her statement and then Xander chimed in. “Will is there anything else you can tell us—particularly about the big, black, scary man that was with her? He was big on the ‘growl’ and the ‘snarl’ so in the interest of avoiding getting eaten since he’ll probably be with her, it’d help majorly with the big giant teeth-meets-my-neck.”

“She said that he’s a type of werewolf called a Lycan. We didn’t get a chance to really delve into everything.” 

“A Lycan! I thought they had been eradicated. Incredible! During the 5th century it was believed that a man named Alexander Corvinus somehow created these Lycans, and something about an Uber-Lycan named Lucian. However, the Watchers were unable to garner any additional information because they’d been killed and all papers related to Corvinus and Lucian were destroyed. The information we do have are oral descriptions from the local villagers at the time.” Once again his glasses were removed, scrubbed, and returned to his nose.

“Needless to say this is quite a fortuitous situation.”

“Well whatever it is, I’d like to get prepared for tonight, and I’d like to ask all of you to give her a chance.” Resolve-face appeared. “Be prepared of course, but I really believe she doesn’t mean me any harm.” She stood up, energy arcing through her body, no longer able to sit still.

“I know none of this makes sense – but then that often happens with the stuff we deal with. But there’s… a connection between us. Like I was supposed to meet her.” Pacing, Willow really wanted some ‘alone’ time to work off some energy, and run a program she wrote that might be able to glean more information about Lycans and Corvinus.

“Well I think we’ll just have to wait for your friend. In the meantime let’s get ready. Have extra Slayers at various entry points throughout HQ – preferably the more advanced ones. Also as additional back-up Willow, let’s get some your witches to prepare for defensive measures. Giles, Dawn, I’m assuming you’ll be continuing your research. Xander can you coordinate all the logistics – get all the advanced Slayers here, while rotating other Slayers for patrol. We’ll have Andrew round up some pig’s blood for our guest… I’m not sure what Lycans eat. But if we go by what Oz ate – we’ll assume human food with lots of protein. Faith you’re with me. Any questions?” The various nods of assents and murmurings, complaints about Andrew, illustrated everyone’s agreement.

“All right let’s get started,” chimed in Faith.

As everyone started to leave, Giles stood up to gently grab Willow’s attention. “Willow would you mind staying for a bit?”

Heaving an internal sigh, Willow sat back down. Once everyone left the room Giles began. “Willow I cannot stress the importance of caution as you establish a rapport with this vampire. I know th—“

“Giles let me stop you right there. We’ve been through a too much for you to have to warn me about being careful. But believe me when I tell you that I can take care of myself – you KNOW I can take care of myself. Having some major witchy ju-ju makes me a worthy adversary, and it comes with a few perks… like having the confidence to deal with… stuff.” She watched as he rubbed some imaginary speck on his glasses.

She softened her voice. “Look I know everyone is a little worried about me, but it’s going to be fine.”

“I’m aware of your abilities Willow. But like Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Xander, you all have special place in my heart, and considering everything we’ve been through, I’ll always worry. But trust that you know what you’re doing.” He paused. “Is there anything else you remember from your dreams?”

“No, but if I something gets jarred during my workout I’ll come find you. Ok?”

Giles sighed, but smiled, and gently touched her hand. “Very well. You know where to find me if something comes up.”


	7. Chapter 7

Willow stood under the hot shower, her mind going a thousand miles a minute – more than usual. The knot of tension and…. expectation kept building throughout the day. Of course it didn’t help that everyone was almost acting like they were preparing for an apocalypse, not to mention that Andrew seemed to have found a new focus for gossiping Broadway-like stories to anyone that’d listen, or that happened to be in the vicinity, was irritating to say the least.

She finished her shower and stared at her reflection in the mirror as if trying to glean something. She felt as if she was changing, standing on the precipice and all that – but nothing had happened to suggest this. After her work-out, she went to her office, lit some incense and candles, and did a magical cleansing and some meditating. She also made an offering to the Goddess Gaia – can’t have too much good karma. 

As she got ready; which included changing her outfit like a thousand times, her room looked a like a hurricane went through it; clothes, papers, and shoes, strewn all around. But finally she settled on something, finished putting on some lip gloss, took a fortifying breath, and was ready. Of course none of this did anything to diminish the butterfly reserve that’d suddenly taken up residence in her stomach. She pressed a hand to her stomach trying to quell the nervousness. A knock on the door interrupted an on-coming internal Willow-babble.

“Come in.” She shouted over the din of Beyonce playing in the background from her I-Pod speakers.

Xander poked his head around the door, “Hi, how you holdin’ up?” and then he stepped fully into the room, while closing the door behind him.

“Hey Xand. I think I’m all set.” She ignored the snickering over the state of her room from him.

“Geez Will, did you invite a banshee in here without us knowing?” He moved a portion of the disaster for a spot on her bed for him to sit down.

“Wow Xand, after all these years you’re still a comedienne.” She smirked. “So what are you doing in my neck of the… building? Don’t you have a ton of things to coordinate? Although, your little ‘helper’ has made things easier for you, hasn’t he?!”

“Ha-ha Will. Andrew is NOT my little helper. In fact, he’s so far from helper-status that I’d rather spend a day in a room of crampy-women than have him as a helper.”

Willow laughed. “Yikes, that bad huh? Well this is a no-Andrew-zone if that helps. Especially after that last incident.”  They both laughed before Xander sobered a bit.

“So Will, are you ok?” He stood in front of Willow and cupped her shoulders. “It’s just that this seems… sudden. And with the Kennedy-in-Brazil-thing, I just don’t want to see you get hurt. Besides I thought Undead things was more the Golden One’s thing? Albeit, not anymore – not with a certain leather-wearing-badness-Slayer around.”

Willow sighed, she knows that they’re not trying to be annoying; they’re just worried about her. She looped her arms around Xander’s waist. “I’ll be fine. Frankly, I think she’s being pretty accommodating coming into Slayer Central for a meet-n-greet.” Silence met that last statement.

“Well… she **is** pretty hot, even if she’s a lil’ scary!” They shared another laugh.

Willow agreed. “That she is Xand, that she is. Now get out of here and tell everyone I’m fine.” His blushing confirmed her suspicions that he was sent up here on as “re-con.”

“And I’ll be down soon.”

 

**

 

Willow squared her shoulders and pushed opened the large ornate doors. A well-manicured ginger eyebrow lifted in surprise. A crowded room tonight. Not to mention, _she felt like a bone that’s been thrown in the middle of a dog-fighting ring_, she thought with some amusement as all eyes turned towards her. But then her attention was immediately snagged by an energy, a new, yet familiar energy.

Dark, luminous eyes seemed to drink in Willow’s body; starting slowly from her feet, up pin-striped fitted pants, continuing up to her snug blouse with a deep-v, up Willow’s long swan-like neck, stopping for a moment on her lip-glossed mouth,  continuing on to eventually fall into her brilliant green eyes. Sonja stood gracefully from her seat, startling Slayer Inc. on one side of the room, and prowled towards Willow. Willow was captivated. She almost couldn’t believe how decadently gorgeous she was. The room fell away as Sonja stood in front of Willow, blocking most of the room’s occupants.

She reached for Willow’s hand and gently lifted it to her mouth, “We meet again my Red Witch.” She pressed partially closed lips to Willow’s inner-wrist, her dark eyes briefly closed, inhaled Willow’s scent.

Willow stifled a gasp. Sonja’s mouth felt like brand on her skin, and like some kind of ethereal rubber band, an icy-hot feeling presented itself in her stomach. She quickly brought a hand to her stomach, eyes dipped down hoping to see what caused the sensation. Eyes widened, before quickly lifting them to Sonja’s who seemed just as surprised as Willow. Identical glows appeared to be hovering over both their stomach regions.

The sensation wasn’t… unpleasant, just weird. “You feel it too?” Willow whispered.

The feeling expanded, spreading that icy-hotness throughout her limbs, but another sensation also followed. A sort of warmth roiled under her skin, causing a series of physical reactions. She took an involuntary step forward, bringing her closer to Sonja.

“Yes, Willow…” Sonja began.

An angry voice sounded from behind Sonja, “Willow! Step away from her right now!”

“You watch your tone!” came an answering growl.  Chairs scraped, shuffling bodies, and more raised voices jarred Willow and Sonja from their little world. They both spun to the “warring” sides.

 Willow raised her hand and shouted a quick spell; magic arced out over the combatants. “Thicken!” Immediately everyone stilled and voices were silenced.

She shared another look with Sonja before she addressed the group. “Everyone take a chill-pill. I promise… we were just having a… moment.”

She leveled her gaze on Buffy, “Are you gonna behave?”

“What Wil-“

“I mean it Buffy I’m not releasing anyone without your promise to behave.”

Buffy sighed before acquiescing. “Ok.”

Sonja leveled her own scary-gaze on Raze, dark eyes suddenly glowing blue, staring him and her entourage down for a few moments. “Do not disappoint me further.”  She heard an **hmpf **from Willow and spared a questioning look on her.

Once again an eyebrow was raised, “Well that’s certainly a different way of gaining cooperation.”  She stated with wry amusement.

Once everyone was released, with the ever-present hands-furiously-cleaning-glasses routine, Giles interjected. “Please everyone, be seated. I believe with everyone’s cooperation, we can continue with the serious matter at hand without further unpleasantness.”

A semi-warm hand grasped Willow’s hand, squeezed gently before letting go. As she walked back to her seat, Willow practically whimpered at the loss of that weird warmth. A slight pause in Sonja’s step also alerted Willow that she remained just as affected by the separation as Willow. Another hand on her arm, startled her, tearing Willow’s gaze from Sonja to Faith.

“You ok Red? Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get you some water or somethin’.”

“Thanks Faith. And I’m good.”

She walked over and sat down between Buffy and Giles, ignoring their concerned, yet questioning looks.

Once everyone was settled, Willow’s eyes once again found Sonja’s who gave a saucy wink and brief nod, eliciting a small smile from Willow.

Giles cleared his throat before beginning. “Now that everyone has settled, perhaps we can begin with introductions?”

Slayer Inc. introduced themselves: Buffy and Faith the Head Slayers, followed by Amanda, then Giles and Dawn, rounding out the Research/Head Watcher in-attendance, Rowen from the Head of the local Coven, and  of course, Willow – head of Magical Defenses Department.

Silence followed their side of the introductions before Sonja stood up and began her introductions. “My name, as many of you already know, is Sonja. I was born a vampire.” She ignored the surprised murmurings from Slayer Inc. “But many of my kind are born vampire, just as many of my Lycans” she swept her hand towards Raze, “are born Lycans.”

“The Father of all vampires and Lycans is believed to be Alexander Corvinus: one son a vampire, another a Lycan. But not like the Lycans you see today. William had to be… put away because it was an unthinking, highly contagious, beast.

“However there is a war being fought that’s been going on for thousands of years. Vampire verses Lycan.”  She looked at Willow once again before continuing on. “For centuries the death of both Lycans and vampires carried on. There was no need for human hunters or the Slayers; each side was careful to not spill over onto your world. To do so, meant severe punishment meted out by the various Death Dealers or Lycan Death Squads.” She slowly walked over towards the tall window, hands clasped behind her back.

She turned around, her eyes glowing blue. “But certain events have put everything in disorder. The first…” she swallowed. Willow’s heart thudded painfully in her chest – she could see Sonja’s struggle to get the words out, and more importantly she could almost… feel the sudden pain emanating from the woman.  It was all she could do to not clutch her own chest. “I was killed--” she ignored the gasps, “by my own Father.” She turned around again, refusing to see the looks of pity.

“I’d fallen in love with the Father of the current Lycans – Lucian…” she could feel her eyes watering, “My Father felt that this was the ultimate betrayal. He despised Lycans, he thought they were little better than rabid dogs. So he chained me up, and as the sun grew high in the sky, I burned to ashes, while an equally chained Lucian looked on.” Her head felt heavy with sadness, until she felt that icy-hotness, growing into a warmth that curled inside her skin. Willow. An arm slid around her waist, Willow’s body pressed into her side, trying to offer comfort.

Sonja had heated discussions with her Lieutenants about how much information she should disclose to a natural enemy of theirs: the Slayers. So she had decided that she wouldn’t disclose her pregnancy and how the unborn baby’s DNA somehow infused itself with Sonja’s, making her a Hybrid.

“But this story continues. Raze was Lucian’s right-hand. In a plot to overthrow my Father’s empire and ultimately his demise, Lucian devised a plan; combining the DNA of both a Lycan and vampire through the present Corvinus bloodline. He accomplished this, but through a series of unfortunate events – for my Father that is, a Hybrid was created. One of the end results was that my Father was killed. A most fitting end for my Father. If you thought he despised Lycans, he thought the combined DNA of a Hybrid was an abomination. I only wish I could have been the one to kill him.” Her hands clenched, her nails dug into her palms, blood dripped onto the floor, and her eyes glowed blue, her rage simmering.

“Nevertheless, the destruction of my Father’s House, as well as the destruction of most of the Heads of other Council Members was the result. In the midst of all this, a former Death Dealer named Selene developed a bond with the Hybrid named Michael, and has remained on the run from the remaining Houses since then. However the story becomes even more… intricate.  An Elder apparently shared Lucian’s mutual hatred of the Council. He – Markus: Corvinus’ other son, somehow contracted the Hybrid DNA, along with the power of being Elder, made his evolution a bit more terrifying than Michael’s. Which brings me to the completion of this story: Markus set upon a path of destruction and blood, killing many more Council Members – including his own Father: Alexander Corvinus. But he too met his demise through Selene and Michael.

As it stands I remain one of the last remaining Elders. But it is believed that Markus created other Hybrids, tearing apart various strongholds, blood facilities, and Lycan dens. My Clan now consists of those who’ve sought shelter: Lycans, vampires of various Houses, Death Dealers, Cleaners, – a war is coming, and this time you humans will no longer remain unaffected.” She completed this part of the tale towards the captivated audience, looking at Willow as she leaned against the wall, she continued on.

“Several months ago, I was somehow resurrected by a group of robbed men. The last thing I remembered was extreme pain and then nothing. Suddenly I found myself waking up, naked, shivering, disoriented… and alive. I spent the subsequent year gathering my resources, ascertaining the whereabouts of my Father, and building my Unlife again. The unanticipated side-effect seems to have brought me here.”  She provided some additional details about the structure of her vampire culture, with Raze adding information about the Lycan species. She wasn’t comfortable alerting them about what she liked to call her “Resurrection Upgrade.” The element of surprise was key in negotiations and relationship-building; particularly with such a natural enemy as the Slayer.

She walked back towards her chair, brushing her fingers against Willow’s. She knew the Slayers were uncomfortable with her familiarity with Willow, if not outright hostile, if the one-eyed glare leveled at her from the dark-haired male was any indication. However, she inwardly smiled; watching them squirm had a certain… appeal to her more feral senses.

“Sonja, your story is… truly extraordinary, and I am sorry for your pain and suffering.” Giles was stunned over this information. He’d heard legends about these vampires, but he had no idea the disciplined hierarchal structure that existed right under their noses.

Buffy interrupted him. “You say a war is coming. How do we know that you’re a part of the solution and not a part of the problem?”

“Buffy!”

“No, it’s all right Willow. The Slayer asked a valid question. You don’t. But what you should realize is that these… creatures you’ve been calling vampires are our version of rabid dogs—“

“Hey, you watch your mouth! These rabid dogs are worth more--”

Another vampire chimed in. “Do they still… hunt humans like rabid dogs? Do they die from wooden stakes? Are they able to blend in? No because they are little better than animals.”

Faith stood up, she was furious. “You know what?! Fu-“

Sonja reached over to silence her lieutenant. “I apologize for Kahn’s behavior. He’s a former Death Dealer Weapon’s Developer, and has killed many of these so-called vampires. He doesn’t realize that perhaps many of you have formed… relationships with these creatures. We apologize if we’ve offended anyone.”

Faith shrugged off Buffy’s hand, “You damn right you offended, next time you wanna com-“

Buffy interjected, “Faith, please. You’ll have to understand that there **are** a couple of vampires who remain quite dear to us, especially in the help-stop-an-occasional-apocalypse-kinda-way.” She paused to let that sink in before deepening her voice to show her own indignation, allowing the Slayer to leak through. “Which I bet is more than most of YOU ‘creatures’ can say.”

Sonja held up her hand in placation, “Again, our ‘poor choice’ of words was not meant to offend. Our… perception comes from centuries of interactions and conflict with this particular vampire species.”

Giles attempted to calm the room further. “You must understand that throughout the years we’ve encountered any number of demons, evil entities, including a Hell Goddess, and we’ve found ourselves in positions that would, I believe, test the bounds of your sanity, as well as, your definition of unimaginable evil. We’ve developed allies and friends with demons we now call family through these epic battles. So while your story is truly remarkable, it is as unusual as all the other otherworldly events we’ve encountered throughout our lives. But with this experience, it also means that the concept of evil and good is very fluid and found in the most unexpected places. If you’re truly not evil then we shall find out the veracity of your intentions soon enough. In the meantime, you’d do well to remember that as… varied as the human species is, it stands to reason that the vampire species may also” he shuddered at that thought, “be as diverse. Consequently, our vampire friends are dear to our hearts, and have earned our trust and respect in their goodness, as we might find in yours.”

Sonja nodded her head. “I understand. But for now, I’d like Kahn – who will be on his most respectful behavior from this point on, to answer any additional questions you might have. In the meantime, I wonder if I might have some time alone with Willow?”

Giles could only thank the Goddess that Kennedy was away, because even though her and Willow were no longer an item, it wouldn’t have prevented her from being overly –protective, if not outright hostile to an already tense situation.  Especially if the elevated level of protest for Willow’s time growing to a headache-inspired intensity, was any indication. He removed his glasses yet again and before either he or Willow could call a stop to the raised voices, Dawn let a huge tome drop onto the table, creating a diversion of sound, and silencing everyone.

“That is enough!” She then focused her attention on both Willow but more so for Sonja. “Willow is like a sister and is my guardian, so believe me when I say that while I do love your leather suit, that is certainly will not be enough to get me to lift a hand in stemming the tide of Slayer-kick-assedness if anything bad happens to Willow.”

She held up a hand to stem any further protest, “Clearly nothing can happen at Watcher/Slayer Central without us knowing about it, and lest we forget—Willow isn’t exactly a push-over, and we get to keep her furry and vampy friends here.”

Unbeknownst to anyone besides Willow, Sonja was barely paying attention. That bubbling warmth had returned when Willow touched her by the window, had evolved into… arousal. She knew from the looks she was getting from Raze and Kahn that they could smell something wafting from her. The enticing flush sweeping up Willow’s chest indicated that she might be feeling the same thing. The urge to touch, taste, and the need for closeness to the witch was becoming almost… painful.

Willow’s eyes found hers, locking down her gaze, and suddenly she could feel a ‘shift’ inside her, her psychic walls weakening, something reached out towards Willow as everything and everyone around them bled away.  She could feel her eyes tingle with a little heat so she knew they were glowing. Sonja watched as Willow stepped towards her, her hand reaching out, the shouts of protest and concern around them not registering.

As soon as Willow’s hand touched, curling around hers, the ‘psychic wall’ just blew away like cards in a hurricane, enveloping them in a warm, taffy-like substance. The reaction for both of them was immediate: magic, very old, like an unrolled dusty, ancient papyrus. A warm shield enfolded them, blocking them from reality; this shield felt dark, rich, and heady. A piercing light intercepted this heady darkness, blending into it. The smell of allspice and citrus wafted into the air around them. Both women were unable to hear the shouts of concern or the stinging accusations of suspicion flung around from either parties.

Buffy and Raze attempted to pierce this glowing greenish-gold that enfolded and shielded Willow and Sonja from view. Cautiously they reached out and was met with a painful electrical charge causing both to immediately retract their hands. They shared a look, a look of shared concern and bewilderment, while they continued to ignore the growing din around them. Raze turned around to the warring factions.

“That is ENOUGH! The next member of the House of Corvinus to talk out of turn, will find their head removed!”

Buffy decided to assist with the ‘crowd control’ with of course, less extreme measures. “All right everyone, please settle down! We won’t be able to help Willow and Sonja if we’re fighting. I’m sure our new ‘friends’ here will fill us in on EVERYTHING they know about what or why this may be happening.” She held up a hand to stave off any and all cries of denial from Sonja’s group. “I know, I know, I’m ‘sure’ you have no idea what is going on, but if there’s any more details about her unusual  ‘new beginnings’,” she leveled a commanding look at Raze, “that might have been omitted during the earlier ‘share n’ tell,’ now’s the time talk.”

Giles, Amanda, and Dawn had already approached the glow carefully studying the glow trying to peer inside the glow to see any traces of either Willow or Sonja. Faith came over to join Buffy, Rona and Amanda kept a watchful eye on Sonja’s group, while Xander and Rowen tried to calm the rest of Slayer Inc. Raze was busy conferencing with his Clan now calmed in submission. They were now determining how much to tell the humans.

Giles momentarily diverted his attention from the Willow-orb to address the group. Removing his glasses to give it the usual Giles-wash, “I believe it would be better to approximate an idea of what is happening to Willow and Sonja as soon as possible. In order to accomplish this we will need information, which I can assure you will remain confidential.” He placed his glasses back on before bleeding out the Ripper a little, his voice lowering, threatening. “But understand that if you’ve purposely endangered Willow in any way, I’ll bring the full power of our organization down upon you.”

Faith chimed in, patting him on the shoulder with a chuckle, interrupting his stare-down with Raze. “Wow G-Man! I almost forgot how kick-ass you are with the ‘threatening-bodily-harm’ thingee. I’m impressed once again,” causing another involuntary Giles-wash.

Rowen who had remained quiet until this point, observing, sensing the wild array of energies, and most importantly attempted to access the unique mystical energy emanating from the orb. Something was tinkling her memory, but she couldn’t pinpoint what It was.

“If I may interrupt the proceedings here,” she stood up to approach the orb, “this looks vaguely familiar.”

“What?! Wait, you know what this is?” Dawn questioned.

“No, but something about this orb is familiar, but without more examination and research I’m afraid I don’t have much to go on.  I need to return to the Coven to go through our materials and see if I can uncover something.” She raised her palm to within a millimeter from the surface of the orb; reaching, sensing, cataloging any and all information possible. She closed her eyes, closing out everyone around, focusing, trying to sense what kind of magic it was.

It was very old and… chaotic, but thankfully no sense of evil… exactly.


	8. Chapter 8

Willow meanwhile was assaulted by images:

Pale men and women in armor, on horseback

A fully-shifted Werewolf –sorry, Lycan

A blond-haired man with glowing blue eyes

An older male, a leader

Sonja and a long dark-haired man kissing, she could almost feel their love as they stared into each other’s eyes

The next scene showed Sonja, bruised and dirty, kneeling, chained up - Willow clenched her fists as anger shot through her. She seemed to be saying something, reaching out in supplication – Willow could feel her pain, fear, and betrayal, emanating from her causing Willow’s eyes to water.

And… grief? She saw a small faint orb appearing near her stomach.

Willow gasped. She’d been with child!

Then she sees Sonja’s head lean back, her body stiffen as rays of light poured into the room, and worse, she sees Sonja’s skin start to quickly burn, turning darker, blackening. Willow involuntarily tried to reach out with her arm only to feel like something was holding her in place.

Watching Sonja’s death was becoming intolerable.

But then the image changed.

A long, dark-haired, bearded man running after the older man from an earlier vision, they appeared to be running through a castle; rage and grief emanating from the dark-haired man.

A mild feeling of nausea swept through her as she watched the dark-haired man drive a sword through the older man’s mouth and out the back of his head

The scene quickly switched to another dark-haired woman, in as impressive of set of leathers as Sonja’s. She had her own set of glowing blue eyes, holding intimidating-looking guns in either hand.  The fangs were a clue that the other pale, glowing blue eyed people, were vampires as well.

Another vision showed the woman running through a tunnel, another room with partially-shifted Lycans seemed to be fighting.

Willow gasped again; the long dark-haired man was with Raze standing before a group of growly men.

Another vision, the dark-haired woman, with a dirty-blonde haired male running through the streets, the man seemed to be experiencing some pair

The same blonde-haired man in the back of a cop car, twisting and turning as if something was tearing through his insides, but then his eyes turned icy-blue with no irises, and his teeth lengthened into fangs, before one of the cops turned around and stuck him with a needle that appeared to knock him out.

Another vision, lots of fighting – Willow’s eyes widen seeing the older vampire from her earlier vision, a great, big, scary, sword in his hand, walking determinedly towards the kneeling dark-haired woman. The long, dark-haired man, lying nearby, bloodied. She watched as the dark-haired woman who was holding the blonde-haired man, bent her head to bite him.

Another image; scarier, with some kind of… creature with long, dagger-like fingernails, black hair, inky orbs for eyes, an impressive set of fangs, with muscles she wasn’t sure existed, fighting the older vampire. He was faster and stronger; however, the older vampire seemed to be holding his own for a moment. Willow suspected that he was an Elder; thereby stronger than the average vampire. But suddenly the dark-haired woman jumped into the fight, picked up the Elder’s sword, and cleaved him in half.

Other images came; scarier than what she’d previously seen. Lycans that seemed to create new Lycans instantly, while seemingly unable to reason or shift back to human. The scariest creature was a blue-winged creature that shifted between this monstrous visage and a vampire. He wreaked havoc; killing and maiming his own kind until the Dark Creature and the dark-haired female vampire killed him.

The final image was Sonja being reborn, her trials and tribulations since finding her way in this new world. Her attempts to rebuild the House of Corvinus, Raze found dazed, shivering, and recuperating from severe silver poisoning. A darker presence on the horizon, a threat to Sonja and her Clan… and possibly apocalypse-like. Lastly, introduced the new powers Sonja was re-born with; she was… a Hybrid: a cross between the Dark One and the Winged-Creature.

At this last image, another glowy-like orb danced around Willow’s body, before zipping through her, pulsing her magic, causing Willow to go up on her tip-toes, before it finally stopped, dancing around and through her, then going poof. Willow felt like she took a giant breath before releasing it; the pressure and magic released, and fell to the floor. She looked around wildly for Sonja, but sensed she was not in trouble.

 

**

 

Sonja saw a different life. She strained against the magical bonds holding her still as the images spilled through her mind.

A very young Willow; awkward, painfully shy, sitting next a boy with dark hair in some kind of… school.

A very young Buffy saving Willow from one of those “Low-End” vamps (_Bloody hell they’re ugly!)._

A laughing young Buffy and Willow in a house, talking to an older woman with blonde hair.

An ancient bald vampire sinking his fangs into Buffy’s neck, leaving her to die in a pool of water, but the dark-haired boy (Xander?) was there to save her with CPR.

A brooding, perfectly coifed-haired man with a black leather duster, fighting alongside Willow and the her friends.

Sonja frowned at the next image which showed an enraged Willow chasing… Xander(?) with an ax.

Willow, bruised and bandaged in a hospital.

Sonja raised an eyebrow at the next image; a sexy, leather-wearing Willow with a pronounced cleavage, smirking before shifting into a wrinkly brow, with sinister slitted yellow eyes, and fangs vampire, gave Sonja a considerable start.

A smirking white male, talking to a Black man in an office before he opened a box with some kind of insect, and she watched with some horror as a long forked tongue quickly darted out to eat it.

Willow staring defiantly at a very young Faith, whom seemed to be holding a knife at her neck?!

Another image of Buffy and Faith on a roof fighting, before Buffy stabbed her in the stomach. Faith toppled over the roof to fall to her ‘death’ leaving behind an edgy-remorseful Buffy. _And they say Lycans and vampires have issues._

Another image of Willow, Buffy, the young Xander, Mr. Giles, a red-headed boy, the taller brooding male – whom was apparently a vampire as well, and a rather mouthy brunette fought off this giant… snake?

Willow a little older, killing a Low-End vampire with a crossbow. Sonja smiled, gratified that Willow was able to look after herself.

Willow reading, researching with Giles, sometimes with the others, in a library.

Willow always on a computer.

She sees a bleached-blonde haired guy with an impressive long leather duster and a dark-haired woman with big, creepy blue eyes.

Willow and another blonde-haired woman; with soft blue eyes, both sitting facing each other with a floating a pencil between them.

Willow and this same woman dashing down a hallway from floating creatures in bow-ties suits, and permanent grimaces on their faces. They seemed unable to make a sound.

She sees Willow’s growing connection with magic.

She sees a sweet moment between the long-haired blonde woman and Willow, both sitting on a bed in a room lit with soft white lights and candles. The twinge of jealousy she felt was bled out from seeing the apparent love between the two humans. She could relate.

Willow and her friends fighting a… part man, part robot or… demon? Military fatigued men frantically fighting -Sonja frowned at the array of creatures they seemed to be fighting.

Willow and the long-haired blonde woman chanting, sending strong magic, and power to Buffy.

Sonja was impressed as she watched Buffy snatch his… wires(?) out of the creature.

A strawberry-blonde woman, with cruel humor etched upon her face, digging her fingers into the temple of the long-haired blonde

Willow and the rest fighting near some type of tower, swirling dark, evil magic appearing next to them, Dawn screaming and crying reaching out towards Buffy as she fell backwards into the swirling dark portal. The next scene shows Willow kneeling down, sobs wracking her body, loss and grief etched upon her face – Sonja almost started towards her before realizing she couldn’t move. The blonde-haired woman was holding Willow, lending her strength, comfort, sympathy.

The next series of visions startled and concerned her; all involving Willow’s growing dependence on magic; apparently her resources were vast, made more so by borrowing dark magic from a greasy-haired man [Sonja lifted her lip in a silent snarl], bloodied noses that grew progressively worse, weight loss, involuntary shudders, all pointed towards [Oh, Willow…].

The next images were even more startling

Willow with a mixture of bewilderment, annoyance, and remorse, watches as the long-haired blonde woman walks out the door.

Willow abusing magic even more, growing more powerful; standing around a grave [Sonja frowned] with Xander, Tara, and Dawn. The next image caused Sonja to gasp: Buffy standing in the doorway, dirt-covered… risen from the grave.

Another startling image was Willow watching as the long blonde-haired woman was shot and killed in her arms, and the subsequent aftermath, which clued Sonja in on just how powerful her witch was. But also just how terrible a price she’d had to pay for her gift.

The images kept coming faster, but no less potent: the First, Giles in England(?), monks, Dawn kidnapped, Willow recovering in England from her abuse of magic, gutted girls from a creepy man in a Priests’ uniform, their triumph with the First and his band of even worse-looking Vampires.

Willow and her friends were truly remarkable humans. Unlike any she’d ever met –even before she’d been executed by her Father.


	9. Chapter 9

Then like Willow, some kind of orb of light danced around Sonja’s body as the final images danced through her head. The orb of light danced around and through her, building a great pressure and magic. If she needed to breathe, she suspected it would cause her to take an involuntary huge inhale. As it moved faster she began to feel mildly light-headed, until it blew up in sparkles around her, releasing her binds causing her to fall onto one knee, gasping, panting.

She looked wildly looked around for Willow. She appeared from what she suspected was her own head-trip. The need to touch and envelop Willow in her arms, to take in more of her scent, taste her creamy skin, or the blood-magic pulsing through her, was overpowering. She watched as Willow’s eyes which had been glowing white, returned to their beautiful gorgeous green color. She was flushed, panting, teary-eyed, with her chest –heaving. Willow raised a hand towards her, and that was enough reason to quickly close the distance, and pull Willow into her body. Willow slid her arms around her neck, ducked her head into the crook of her neck, while Sonja practically pulled her onto her lap, holding her tightly.

Willow was trembling, watery eyes turned into silent tears, Sonja’s own eyes became teary – remembering Willow’s loss, heroic triumphs, epic battles; it was clear that they were destined to meet, by what Powers she was unable to determine. She bent her head towards Willow’s face, delicately capturing a tear with a curl of her tongue and then gently trailing kisses down to the corner of her lips. Lifting her head a little she stared into Willow’s eyes, staring into darkened green irises with swirls of white-magic. Willow lifted her hand to gently cup the side of Sonja’s face before bringing Sonja’s lips to her own, once, twice, gently pressing and nibbling the oh-so-soft lips.

At that moment she began to smell the rising scent of magic in the air, once again similar orbs of magic dancing around them, zipping in and out of the bodies, leaving icy-hot tingles in their wake. If one could imagine that their aura was made up of a solid wall of magical energy and a single color; these orbs were somehow piercing their auras, causing sieves of glowing white light in their wake. They both were startled from their kiss with twin gasps when something entered their body, tearing down any shields which were left weakened from the dancing orbs. Willow fell onto her back, bowing under whatever was creating havoc inside her, while Sonja fell onto her knees, eyes glowing blue, fangs extended, her nails scrabbling at the floor. 

It was if something was whipping inside them, rubbing harshly against, under… their skin. Willow almost couldn’t catch her breath, she tried to open her eyes, the pain was… intense, the building pressure even worse. Sweat dotted along her brow, sticking her shirt to her back, grunts, and small, painful whimpers leaked from her throat. Iron-like butterflies tearing through their auras; edgy, harsh, and weirdly delicate, combined with tsunami-like swirling shadows engulfed them, leaving them weak, tearing down every defense. Willow couldn’t even catch her breath to even murmur a chant of defense, feeling weaker by the moment, but needing, without knowing why, Sonja to somehow… anchor her.

She could hear the pained moans coming from Sonja, she tried to scoot her body closer. She could see that whatever it was seem to be having similar effects on Sonja. Willow reached out a quivering hand to Sonja. Sonja with blood smearing along her lips, from when her teeth had dug in reaction to this new magic, had knelt on hands and knees, panting, chest heaving, trying to breath out with air she no longer had, hoping to alleviate the pressure. Sweat-dampened hair dangling around her face, however she too tried to reach out to grasp Willow’s hand. Trembling violently, pressure and pain building, stomachs churning, they slowly, and with difficulty finally touched fingertips.

Like someone who’d fallen down a darkened well, clinging to something, reaching for that lifeline, to that hand that struggled to reach down, to bring them into the light. That was exactly what happened upon the moment their fingers touched. Power exploded out of both of them, leaving them excruciatingly light-headed, weak-limbed, and panting. Willow’s hair rolled from brilliant red into white, her eyes also bled white. But Sonja’s change was even more noticeable; skin darkening to a bluish-purple, nails lengthened turning into talons becoming black, bones noticeably crackling underneath her skin.

She tried to swallow painful-cries, but pained whimpers, grunts, and groans came out instead as she felt her bones break before becoming re-knitted and re-shaped. Her back on either side of her spine cleaved in sharply before it the skin curved up, tearing through her clothes and wings un-curled spreading out, blue and huge, causing a brief cry to escape her lips. A tail tore through her pants, thick, and long, before thinning out to the middle of her calf. Her ears stretched up into a point and her incisors lengthened considerably ending her transformation. In the same position she started this whole process, panting heavily, she turned to look at the now white-haired witch.

Licking dry lips, “Wi … Willow!” she hoarsely rasped. She reached over again to carefully curl her fingers around Willow’s hand, hoping that she didn’t hurt her, or even worse… get rejected.

Willow looked at her with wide glowing white-eyes. “Sonja?” She looked at Sonja’s new… look. Wow! “Umm… are you aware that you have a new look?”  She asked hoarsely. She looked down at the slightly-scary-looking talon-hand that was gently holding hers.

She felt like she should pull away, but the minute Sonja touched her, the residual pain, tension, and magical… overload dissipated, replacing these feelings with warmth, feelings of concern, affection, and… trepidation. Willow, gently squeezed Sonja’s hand in re-assurance, tugging her closer. Willow’s natural curiosity overtaking her, she wanted to take a closer examination at Sonja’s new look.

Sonja attempted an expressionless countenance in attempt to fend off feelings of rejection; before realizing a returned glow of slight unease, genuine curiosity, fondness, and… fascination from Willow. “I had hoped to… introduce you to my ‘upgrade’ with a great deal more warning.” Waiting for Willow’s judgment, she was confused when she felt her… emotions. Amusement leaked along their emotional connection to her from Willow. Sonja realized that she seemed inordinately connected to Willow. But before she could address that Willow’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Sonja, I’ve seen some strange and wonderful things throughout my time, I’ve even dated a werewolf, Buffy ‘communed’ a lot with the Undead variety – not as sexy an Undead-variety as you, of course. We have had various demons who we braid hair with and watch chick-flicks on occasion, the fact that you have a… Gargoyle-like—“

“I am NOT a Gargoyle! I am a Hybrid; a cross between Vampire and Lycan.” She paused for effect before heatedly continuing, “Gargoyles are whores for the Catholic Church – I would never bow down to that bunch of sanctimonious prats!” she huffed.

Willow scooted closer, fascinated by Sonja’s wings, her broader shoulders, noticeably muscular definition under her torn leather; muscles that had split the leather along her back, her thighs, and oh! her breasts practically bursting through the leather! She was a magnificent creature! “Does your Clan know you’re a Hybrid?”

“Yes, it is one of the reasons why I’ve been able taken over Viktor’s House; my unique combination of both vampire and Lycan, along with Corvinus blood in my veins, makes me a more… daunting adversary. The aftermath of destruction from others of my ilk has created a bit of a power vacuum for those seeking sanctuary for both Lycan and vampire.” She tensely watched as Willow inched closer, her hand tentatively coming up towards Sonja’s shoulder.

However the most pressing issue for Willow was the increasing energy, almost like some kind of warmth emanating from a glow inside her. It seemed to increase the closer she got to Sonja, prompting a need… to touch, to connect. The warmth seemed to grow more and a flash appeared in Willow’s mind of glowing green woman. Willow shook her head trying to clear her head. But the image flashed a little longer in her head.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder. “Willow? Are you all right?” Sonja asked, concerned.

This time Willow received a blinding white image in her head – opposite of a ‘black-out.’ The same glowing green woman appeared; it seemed as if she was floating right in front of Willow.

_Willow, my Daughter. I am the Goddess Danu. Your journey has been long and arduous, but you have just entered a new journey, one noticed by the Powers. You have been designated as a Champion of the Magical World; connecting opposing energies, but grounded in Mother Earth. However, as your Power grows it will become harder to ground, the balance towards the darker energies becomes a magnetic pull for your magic._

_But you have found your Ancora (Anchor) in Sonja. She has had little joy in her two lives and the Powers felt that her Death by her Father tipped the scales into darkness. While you and your Slayers have harnessed the ability to fight darkness on an almost unprecedented scale, balancing the scales once again after centuries of darkness: The Plague, your World Wars, Stalin, the Sunnydale Hellmouth, these things and many others, continued to be fueled by the Darkness. And many more evil human and otherworldly events will occur. But your Joining will prompt a new Age of Enlightenment – particularly because of the surprises that await you. However Willow, all of this is speculation and subject to whether or not you accept Sonja, while doing what is necessary to maintain the Balance._

She paused for a moment, allowing the information to sink in before continuing.

_Although, I do not believe you will have difficulty in accepting your Ancora (Anchor), your attraction is… potent. Willow you should know that your Ancora will only work if you FULLY concede to your Joining and that will only be for both of you to figure out what that means. I must go, but know that I am always with you my Daughter and I could not have been prouder of you. Godspeed, Willow._

And like that Willow was brought back to consciousness with a gasp. Immediately realizing that she was laying in the strong arms of a Shifted-back Sonja, her hair heavy with sweat; dangled a curtain around Willow’s head. A look of concern from her glowing blue eyes were directed at Willow.

“Willow! Are you all right? You curled up and fainted!”

Willow stared at her, that glowing heat humming pleasant and strong inside her – sort of like her favorite vibrator buzzing along inside her. Only now all her instincts were shouting at her to curl up and snuggle with this dangerous woman. Instead she reached up and curled her hand gently around Sonja’s neck and tugged her down until Sonja’s lips touched hers. The glowing heat buzzed brightly for a moment before settling down to a simmer and the same flash of white exploding behind her eyes. A growly moan brought her back to the moment when she realized the Sonja was nibbling along her bottom lip, her tongue pressing against it asking for entry between Willow’s lips.

With a whimper, Willow parted her lips and Sonja gently pressed her tongue inside, sweeping up Willow’s taste, her groin instantly clenching as Willow suckled her tongue. Their lips pressed harder as their bodies merged closer, Willow’s hand moved up into Sonja’s hair, tangling it around her fingers, lightly scratching her scalp eliciting a purr from Sonja.

Sonja’s own hands were busy clutching the witch closer, wanting, no needing to get as close as possible, cursing the fact that they were wearing clothes. Turning their heads this way and that; whatever allowed them to become more intimately acquainted with their lips, teeth, and tongues. Finally when air became an issue for Willow, she gently pulled her lips away from Sonja’s only to realize through her pleasurable haze that they were back in the conference room at Watchers-Slayer’s Inc.

 

**

 

Immediately Willow could feel the heat of a furious blush spreading from her chest to crawl up her neck and face. She felt Sonja tense, instinctively clutching Willow protectively closer as she too noticed they were no longer in their mystical bubble. Raze and the other members of Sonja’s Clan just stared in stupefaction at the tableau, while Giles was furiously cleaned his glasses, most of Willow’s people were just as stunned. However, Buffy started to move towards them only to stop when Sonja hissed warningly at her, while clutching Willow even closer.

Willow gently tapped Sonja simply because air was becoming an issue again with her face smothered in Sonja tattered shirt. “Ah sweetie, I know you’re busy being all grrr right now, but I’m gonna need to breathe.”

Immediately Sonja slackened her hold on Willow. “Sorry, I…” she frowned trying to decipher her feelings. “I just felt… I don’t know! Protective?” She ran one hand through her hair, grimacing at the sweaty mess, and continued to ignore their audience. “I just know that I’m not ready to let you go. Does that make sense?”

Willow’s face softened while she lifted a hand to tenderly cup Sonja’s cheek. “Actually once I tell you about my visit with a Goddess, it makes perfect sense. Plus being in your arms is of the good.” Willow blushed a bit at that disclosure.

A throat clearing forced both women to direct their attention to their audience. “Umm, ah… Wil? Are you ok?” Buffy asked.

Willow sighed; preparing herself for what would surely be an Inquisition-like debriefing. “I’m more than fine. But I need a few moments. We both do.” She paused to watch Sonja smoothly and gently extract herself from around Willow and stand. She helped Willow to her feet, but slid an arm around her waist preventing her from leaving her side. Willow didn’t mind… at all actually. Until she saw that Sonja was showing a little too much skin in the chest-area.

“In fact, I’m going to take Sonja to my room to get her a change of clothes.” She held up a hand to stave off the immediate protests from everyone. “I know there’s lots of questions to be had all around, but I’m putting on my Resolve Face here, and were going to my room. We need desperately need a shower, and that’s final.”

Sonja left her side to address her Clan; Willow at once missing her presence. “Raze, Kahn, one of you stay here along with two others, and the rest may return to the Estate.” She let her Power **eek **out; a feeling like a hot, open oven. The Power washed over them as they started to loudly protest and before they submissively cowered in response. “You must trust me. Our journey is just beginning. But believe me when I tell you that Willow is an important part of this journey.” She let them mull that over for a moment, before lifting a hand to Raze’s shoulder. “She is very important to me.”

Raze steadily looked into her eyes for a few moments before nodding. “Kahn; take the others back to the Estate, but leave two nearby, while Ryan and Luca will stay with me.”

A tap on her shoulder from behind had her turning around to see an arm with a long coat being held out to her.  It was the Slayer’s sister; Dawn. “Er… Wil wanted me to give you this. I think going practically topless throughout the castle would send the Junior-Slayers into a daze, don’t you think?” She snarked, smirking.

Sonja smiled, noticing that Willow was involved in her own intense discussion, along with pointed looks thrown her way by Buffy, the Watcher, Faith, and others.

“Naturally they’re talking about you. They want to know ALL, but Will’s remaining pretty firm that you both need some ‘alone time.’” Sonja tried not to grin at the cheeky young woman. “I’m sure I don’t have to threaten ‘death and destruction’ if you hurt Willow in any way, but it’s nice to say anyways.”

 At that Sonja laughed, causing a look of surprise on Dawn’s face (plus Dawn thought Sonja was kinda hot – especially with the Faith-like dimples). “You know you’re not nearly as uber-broody as most vamps I know.” She held up a hand to hold off Sonja’s repetitive reminder about Dawn’s version of a vampire. “I know, I know, you think you’re all with the whole ‘we’re-the-supremo-vampire-version’, but in the end I’m not really impressed with either … well unless you count the fact that you wear WAY better clothes.”

Sonja shrugged on the borrowed coat. “Cute. Do you sell tickets for this act?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty scene ahead: WOULDN'T RECOMMEND READING AT WORK!

After the practically an armed-escort to Willow’s room, they were finally, and blessedly alone. Willow watched as Sonja prowled around her room, picking up a knick-knack here and there, staring at a picture of the Scoobies taken when they lived in Sunnydale, while looking at various books she had scattered on her table near the window. Willow realized that Sonja seemed… nervous. Whereas for Willow that golden buzzy-feeling that had been simmering since she’d left Sonja’s side, was now back to feeling a little stronger.

“You know it’s all right. Why don’t you sit down here,” Willow gestured to the over-stuffed love-seat she was sitting on. “I promise I won’t bite.” She blanched realizing how clichéd that statement was.

Sonja smirked, cheeks dimpling. “Is this when I say something in return like: not unless you ask nicely?” She finally sat next to Willow.

Smiling in response, Willow answered. “Perhaps later.” They both started chuckling before settling into silence. “So… do you feel It too?”

Sonja took a moment before answering, feeling the answering warmth inside her since they’d entered Willow’s room – it became stronger sitting next to Willow. She hadn’t felt such a similar warmth since… she’d been human; and she could barely remember what that felt like. But it was a delicious feeling; she suspected that having Willow in her arms again will magnify the sensation like earlier. Not to mention, all her other senses were on fire since entering Willow’s room. Her scent was everywhere; she opened her mouth to inhale her scent even more: vanilla, strawberries, and a certain spiciness, that brought her olfactory senses to life.

A warm hand on her thigh brought her back to Willow’s question. She huskily responded, staring into Willow’s beautiful green eyes. “Yes, my witch.” She watched as Willow looked down at her hand on Sonja’s thigh.

Her long elegant fingers gently squeezed the muscled thigh, crinkling the torn, butter-soft leather pants. She then moved her hand, caressing the thigh, feeling muscles jump underneath. The golden feeling simmering inside her elevated to a cascade of heat; as if she’d just drank some yummy hot  chocolaty-chocolate, as it filled her up.

But she was also registering other sensations: desire and hunger. She lifted her eyes to Sonja and could see the glowing blue eyes heat with an answering lust. Willow chanted a spell and Sonja heard Willow’s door lock. Willow chanted: _Silencio_. “Sound insulation.” She explained. The urge to get ‘horizontal’ was getting very strong. It was almost like a compulsion.

Sonja moved closer, sliding her hand along Willow’s arm, cupping her elbow, tugging Willow even closer. “You need to understand something; taking you to bed will bind us in a way that will make it… impossible for me to let you go.” She leaned in to brush her lips against Willow’s, staring intently into her eyes. “Can you accept that arrangement?”

Willow took a deep breath, stood, stared down at Sonja, and then held out her hand. “Why don’t we find out?”

 

**

 

Sonja slid her hand into Willow’s, flowed smoothly to her feet, allowing Willow to tug her towards the bedroom. When they got there, Willow went ahead to light various candles situated around the room, while Sonja fondly watched, leaning in the doorway. She had no plans to leave this room without making Willow completely hers; it was Fated and they deserved it. Not to mention, they’d been teasing and dancing around each other since they’d met, building towards the edge of something powerfully connective.

She closed her eyes for a moment inhaling Willow’s scent, taking it deep into her lungs. The tingling behind her eyelids signaled that her eyes were glowing. She couldn’t wait to take in more than Willow’s scent, she wanted to feel Willow’s nails digging into her back and shoulders, she wanted to feel her honey-walls clenching around fingers, feel the warm weight of Willow’s breasts in her palms. Sonja wanted to see Willow’s lips wet and swollen with her juices after suckling on a very needy and firm nub nestled between her own legs. She wanted Willow’s arms holding her tight, crying her name when she came for her.

But most of all, she wanted Willow to desire her with neediness that was hungry and maybe just a little bit nasty. She wanted her to revel in their womanhood, smell her wet musk, and take in her scent, her taste. She wanted Willow to unleash the suspected deeply passionate want that was currently causing a pool of wetness between Sonja’s legs.

Feeling suitably aroused, she moved from the doorway to the woman waiting near the bed. She brought her lips down until they were a whisper-length away from Willow’s. “Are you sure this is what you want? Because I will not be able to stop once I start.”

Willow only ran her hands up Sonja’s arms until came to the opening of her borrowed jacket, gently grabbed the zipper and slowly unzipped. Not taking her eyes from Sonja’s, Willow slowly pushed the garment from her arm, leaving her with only the tattered blouse, and a lacy, light-blue, demi-cup bra. Willow could see Sonja’s meaty nipples hardening, tenting the bra, her areolas; enticing dark-pink circles surrounding her nipples. She removed the tattered blouse.

Sonja mimicked a stillness of a statue or an animal startled into silence because of impending danger. Willow continued her perusal of Sonja’s beautiful body, she laid her palms on Sonja’s cool skin, sweeping them down until she came to her pants, causing Sonja to gasp. Goosebumps broke out all over her skin in the wake of Willow’s touch, like fire sweeping up her torso tightening her nipples even more – making them ache fiercely. But she forced herself to stand still under Willow’s ministrations.

A finger worrying her navel before sliding to the button of her leather pants, unsnapping them, and the zipper slowly lowering seemed like a gun-shot in a quiet room. Willow lowered her eyes as she peeled back the flaps from the unzipped pants, before using both hands to slide around to Sonja’s bottom.  Her palms like hot brands, cupped, fondled, squeezed her ass, milked even more wetness from her cunt, and then stopped to slide them down her legs. Sonja couldn’t remember another time when she was so sensually undressed.

Her knees slightly quaked, her stomach quivered, muscles standing out in relief, as desire stirred, and thickened. With a turn and a gentle push, Willow sat her down on the bed while she kneeled to remove her boots, and slide her pants off. Sonja lifted her hand to gently run caress Willow’s hair before firmly gripping strands to bring Willow’s mouth to Sonja’s lips. Immediately Sonja moved along her lips before she stole her tongue inside, sweeping up the taste, coaxed Willow’s tongue into her mouth, and then suckled, before returning to Willow’s mouth, her tongue mimicked an act she planned to do with another body part very soon.

Moaning, Willow ran her hands up Sonja’s muscled legs, nestled between them, before she whimpered in need because Sonja’s lips had left hers to hotly lick and nibble a trail along her jaw, down her neck to pause and suckle at her pulse point.

Willow briefly cried out, head falling back – her neck was so sensitive. “Sonja!”

But Sonja’s hands had been busy unbuttoning and tugging Willow’s blouse from her shoulder, slightly tearing it in her haste. For Willow, each rhythmic suck on her pulse point coincided with a fresh burst of juice weeping out of her hole. Her own pants created a friction between her legs as her delicate tissues became fuller and more sensitive. Added to this, was the smell of Sonja’s arousal so near; earthy and strong, ratcheted up Willow’s arousal. When her shirt was off, Willow attempted to reach up to un-snap her bra, but Sonja’s hands beat her to it, she gently brushed her hands away.

“Uh, uh, my witch – my turn.” Strong hands cupped and fondled Willow’s bra-encased breasts, her thumbs circling her areolas, purposely not touching her nipples directly, before finally she unsnapped, and removed her bra. Her slightly cool hand provided an intense contrast between Willow’s over-heated skin. However, whatever Willow was about to say next was lost in whimper, when Sonja slid one hand down to cup Willow between her legs, Sonja used her palm to grind against Willow’s already sensitive and throbbing clit into the seam of her pants, smearing her wetness.

The suddenness of the action caused Willow to involuntarily jerk her hips into Sonja’s hand, her hands involuntarily came up to grip Sonja’s upper-arms, like a puppet on a string. Willow couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this shockingly wet. Oh, sex between her Kennedy had been good, at times great even, but the intensity of feelings that she felt was now was… edgier, deeper, the instinct to be totally uninhibited became stronger.  And while sex with Tara was sweet and passionate, it was as different from this white-hot, bordering on feral, lust she was feeling now. It was a little startling.

However, the long fingers that swiftly unbuttoned Willow’s pants brought her back to the present.  Fingers that dipped under the waistband of her panties tickled her labia, making the skin even more sensitive, leaving her moaning, Willow curled one of her hands around Sonja’s neck to bring her mouth down to Willow’s again. As their tongues once again tangled, tasted, parried, against the other, Sonja’s hands were busy divesting Willow of her pants. Willow’s skin felt hot to-the-touch as Sonja’s cool palms caressed and fondled her as she stripped her pants down her legs.

Finally, she knelt before Sonja in only her panties, unknowingly presenting a delectable vision for the Vampire-Hybrid. Her breasts heaved, firm stomach rhythmically standing out in relief as she panted through her increasing lust, her panties soaked, and her nipples achy and hard. Then she felt herself being pulled up onto Sonja’s lap, one leg fell between Sonja’s and the other outside her thigh – her position giving Sonja access to Willow’s intimate folds, only Sonja slid her hands around her back, down to cup and squeeze her bottom.

Willow’s hands quickly found purchase on Sonja’s strong shoulders, Sonja’s fondling caused her to arch and press her bottom even harder into Sonja’s palms. The vampire’s fingertips teasingly worried her crack, a gasp breaking from Willow’s lips, but she was so aroused and slickly wet that she couldn’t drum up the response to be even slightly reticent. Besides as Kennedy had found out, Willow had a bit of… kink in her. However, Willow was busy mapping out the smooth, silky, skin along Sonja’s strong shoulders.

Her lips suckled, tasted, and nibbled, along the vampire’s skin. Sonja slowly fell back on the bed as Willow followed, she laid over the vampire, and her leg pressed more firmly into the wetness between Sonja’s legs. She gasped, as skin met skin, cool to Willow’s hot, both of their hips gently grinded and pressed minutely, they thrusted, against the other as their corresponding ache continued to build.

One of Sonja’s hands on Willow’s bottom slid deliciously down her crack, moving the crotch of her panties aside, and dipped into her wetness eliciting yet another whimper. She was so wet, a ‘squishy-click’ sound was produced as Sonja’s fingers traced her folds.  Added to this, Sonja had worked her mouth down to Willow’s breast, her full lips suckled, her teeth gently biting, leaving marks behind, her mouth traced freckles along her chest until she reached Willow’s areola. Her tongue delicately traced with around the crinkles, teasing nipples into intense tautness, and then she curled her tongue around the tip of her nipple for a moment before she drew it between her full lips.

“Goddess, Sonja!” Willow’s head snapped back, her hands clenched into Sonja’s shoulders in response, not to mention that she could feel herself gushing onto Sonja’s fingers.

But she wasn’t a “pillow-queen”; no siree! So she ran hands up and down Sonja’s arms, before she brought them between their bodies to cup her hands around Sonja’s breasts. They were larger and fuller than Willow’s – slightly more than a handful, but since Willow was a bit of a ‘breast-girl’ she thought they were a mighty fine pair. Sonja’s nipples dug into Willow’s palms enticing her to use her fingers to gently pinch them. Sonja lifted her mouth from sucking, tonguing, and gently biting her witch’s nipples, which were now achy and a deep red, letting out a gasp of her own.

Willow loved having her nipples worked over just right and Sonja was more than up to the task. However, it was time to take this to another level – her desire to cum became harder to ignore. Sonja must have felt the same thing because a tearing sound indicted that the Vampire had torn her panties off, which left Willow completely naked. Willow contributed to accelerating things by removing the rest of Sonja’s clothes. She took a moment to look over the woman underneath her, glowing blue eyes, full lips, with a hint of those spectacular dimples. Her dark hair spread out behind her like spilled waterfall, down to her beautiful breasts, washboard abs, to her perfectly-manicured nest of curls, glistening with enough moisture to make Willow’s mouth water, to her long muscular and shapely legs. Sonja was… gorgeously sexy and she was all hers.

She smiled down at her lover. “You are a total babe.”  She leaned down, allowing Sonja to hook a leg around hers and flip her over. “But I think it’s time you owe me an orgasm.”

Sonja slid her hands up Willow’s arms into her hands, locking them together. “I’ll see what I can do to accommodate.”

She pressed her body into Willow’s and captured her lips for more of the witch’s addictive kisses.  When Willow suckled her tongue, she decided to move things along a bit faster. She dragged her lips from Willow’s, she snaked her lips and tongue down Willow’s jaw to her ear, before she licked and nibbled her tongue down her neck, then sucked hard on her witch’s pulse-point. Willow’s hips jerked in reaction; she ground her aching cunt into Sonja’s firm stomach, hoping to find some relief.

Sonja’s mouth found its way back to Willow’s breasts again; she sucked, nipped, pulled up slightly before letting go, and elicited moans and whimpers from Willow. One of Sonja’s hands had worked its way to Willow’s other breast; pinching, twisting, and pulling, the nipple. Willow’s smaller breasts were very sensitive and absolutely loving the expert attention they were receiving from her lover.  But her right now, each nibble, suck, pinch, and pull of her nipples, fondling of her breasts, only increased the need between her legs. Her clit felt huge and close to bursting. Her hips were churning like butter, hoping to find relief.

“Please… I ne--,“ she swallowed down a cry, her nails digging into Sonja’s back, “I need you. I’m not sure how much longer… I ca… can last.”

She let out another cry when she felt Sonja’s hot mouth moving down her stomach, stopping momentarily at her belly-button. Her tongue dipped in and out, lapping a line down to Willow’s beautifully-shaven slit. Swollen pink, her clit standing out in stark relief, with not a single hair hindered the view, and her scent was strong and tangy, increasing Sonja’s need to make Willow all hers. Her fingers brushed up and down Willow’s labia, making the skin more sensitive, smearing pre-cum on her fingertips. As Willow watched Sonja brought those fingers with to her mouth.

Darkened green eyes widened at the action, her arousal becoming almost painful. “Please Sonja.”

“Shhh… don’t worry my witch, I will take care of you.”

And with that Sonja dabbled her tongue down one side of Willow’s labia, lapped up more juice squelching from Willow’s hole.

“Delicious.” She then ran her tongue up the other side of her labia, not touching Willow’s straining clit. She repeated the action, until Willow gripped her hair, silently begging Sonja to “get on with it.”  In response Sonja took a long, slow, lick from the bottom of Willow’s hole to the tip of Willow’s clit, and she knew she was addicted to her taste. Like ambrosia; honeyed-sweet and tangy. She wouldn’t be able to get enough. She even wondered for a moment if she still ‘tasted’ like that when she came. If so, she planned to swallow all it all.

Regardless, she didn’t plan to leave from between her legs until they were both sated. Holding Willow’s thighs apart, Sonja speared her tongue into Willow’s hole, causing the red-head to snap her head back into the bed, a short scream echoed around the room, and her cunt to convulsively quiver around Sonja’s tongue. Once again, she slid her hands around to Willow delectable ass, holding her steady, as she… loved her with her mouth.


	11. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAUGHTINESS AHEAD. DON'T READ AT WORK!

Meanwhile various groups related to the Lovers were either investigating the phenomena of what drew them together, or gossiping, and eating in the kitchens with Andrew no less, whom was doing his best to summarize (aka; embellish) the story to ever greater lengths. Buffy was pacing and mumbling worriedly in front of a Twinkie-munching Xander, at the same time, Faith tensely sparred with Raze – he wasn’t so bad once you got past his incredibly deep baritone voice, and well… hugeness, Faith decided. Satsu and Rona were busy talking weapons and upcoming schedules, while Luca (from Sonja’s Clan), Giles, and Dawn researched. Rowen had called earlier with information regarding the Willow-Sonja phenomena. The information alleviated a little of their concern, but it was urged that this was Willow’s journey to take – much to the displeasure of various ‘take-action-now-people.’ However, what Rowen didn’t know was the mystical forces happening beyond the castle walls. 

A serene Tara was currently conversing with the Goddess Danu. In jeans and a flowy shirt, Tara looked on the two Lovers with fondness, and a hint of relief.

“They are beautiful together are they not?” echoed the placid tones of the Goddess.

Tara sighed in happiness. “Yes, it’s been a long time coming for Willow. And the PtB ‘owed’ one to Sonja.”

Chuckling, before turning serious once again, the Goddess responded. “Indeed. But like most, if not all our Champions, their road will not be easy. In fact, the fractured world left in the wake of Sonja’s ancestors, coupled with Willow’s continued diligence to her Council duties, may make their live more difficult than most.”

“Hmmm, particularly since they could change the world – literally. But many will attempt to make sure to have a say on what that world will look like.” Tara looked at her Goddess.

“We’ll have to trust in their Love, their families, their wisdom, and their Gifts. They’ll need every bit of each before this is all said and done… particularly for the Little One.”

“Ahhh, so that’s the surprise you had for me!” she laughed. “Although I suspect my surprise will be nothing like theirs.”

They stood watching over the activity in the castle. Tara’s eyebrow lifted, “Wow… Willow’s certainly grown up.”  

The Goddess just laughed. “Time to go. Are you ready?”

Tara looked one last time at everyone with one more admiring look at the Lovers. “Let’s go.”

And with a greenish-white glow they shimmered away.

 

**

 

Sonja was currently on her stomach, her body slick with sweat and cum; she was desperately trying to not wiggle and buck too hard, perhaps accidentally hurt her lover – but Willow was making it very difficult not to. Willow had left a trail of bites and purpled marks down the vampire’s back. But not before she sat on Sonja’s hips, smearing her own cum on her vampire’s hips. Meanwhile Sonja was laying in a pool of wetness left-over from the monster orgasm she had Willow screaming from earlier.

In an attempt to catch as much of Willow’s delicious juices possible in her mouth she’d sealed her lips around Willow’s hole, while her tongue continued to churn inside the grasping channel. This caused another orgasm and a fresh batch of cum to explode from her red-head. And Sonja loved every moment of it. It was while she was cleaning Willow; that her witch flipped her on her back, and then turned her onto her stomach to continue her loving assault.

Willow was now swirling her tongue all over Sonja’s ass, wetting the tight globes, she extracted a whimper from her vampire. Willow gently bit the crease between Sonja’s thigh and ass, nosing into the wetness that’d leaked down. She then swiped her tongue into the crease, causing Sonja to cry out. Willow’s taste buds exploded; tangy, a bit spicy and sweet, with a hint of iron, Sonja tasted indescribable. And Willow wanted more. Her hands came up, she fondled, lightly scratched, Sonja’s legs twisted the sheets, Willow grasped the globes, separating them. She stared down at the deep crease, then her eyes traced down into the swollen pocket of need. Swollen, purplish-pink, folds hung down, droplets hanging onto the ends of Sonja’s curls; making for an enticing picture.

“Willow… don--” Sonja’s hands gripped the sheets, “don’t te... tease. I’m so, so, ready.” The last ended on a gasp because Willow had dipped her tongue into Sonja’s hot and humid hole. The witch’s hands gripped the sides of her hips, gently tapping them.

She lifted her mouth for a moment. “I need you to kneel baby.” She tapped again. “Just this part. I want you open like a ripe peach that I can’t wait to devour.” She licked her again, stealing Sonja’s breath. “Can you do that for me?”

Sonja complied and then she was muffling her screams into the sheets because Willow was tongue-fucking her so… sweetly. She held her hips in place, as Willow’s tongue seemingly long and thick, probably because she’d been on the edge for so long, drove her to madness. Then one of Willow’s hands left her hip to dip into her wetness, tracing her lips, before she found her nodule hanging prominently down.  She gently grasped her clit, making the vampire light-headed. Sonja tasted copper in her mouth before she realized that one of her fangs accidently cut into her lip. The blood seemed to add to her arousal though… she wondered what Willow’s blood would taste like in this situation.

The closer the Witch drove her to orgasm, the more she wanted to bite Willow; to feel her fangs slide into the beautifully-scented skin. She wanted to make her…. Hers. “Wil… Willow.” She cried out as the red-head gently pinched and rolled her clit, her orgasm coming like a freight-train from a distance.

She reached back and caressed Willow’s hand that was clenching her ass. “Willow.” She said again.

Finally, Willow retracted her tongue from inside the creamy channel and hoarsely asked. “You ok, honey… you’re so close aren’t you?”

Sonja briefly closed her eyes for a bit and then answered. “Come up here. I want to come with you up here.” She swallowed, trying to fiercely beat down the pre-orgasmic flutters that Willow was squeezing out of her clit. Then gathering her courage she asked. “Willow… I need to ‘taste’ you.” She paused. “I need to make you mine.”

Willow said nothing for a bit before she took one last lick, then gently removed her fingers, slid them up Sonja’s back, and then helping her turn over.  She slid between her legs and up her body, while her groin pressed into Sonja’s pussy.  She stared down into the glowing blue eyes of her lover as she ran one hand back down to her folds, sliding through her wet curls, her fingers formed a V on either side of her clit, before she pressed her long fingers back into Sonja’s aching cunt.

“Yessss!” Sonja hissed in pleasure.  Willow leaned down, she brushed her nose against Sonja’s, her lips coming within a millimeter of her vampire’s lips.

“I trust you.” She said.

With a look of surprise in her hooded glowing eyes, Sonja’s hand tangled itself in sweat-dampened ginger-hair, then grasped the strands to once again crash Willow’s mouth against Sonja’s more firmly, each tasting the other’s juices staining their lips, causing Sonja’s suddenly moist eyes to involuntarily close.

She lifted her lips to stare into her eyes, Willow pushed her fingers in deeper, then moved them faster, even deeper, eliciting gasps and cries from Sonja’s lips. Willow wanted to watch every expression on her face while she loved her. Adding a twisting motion to her fingers, her thumb swirling over the tip of her quivering clit, while Sonja seemingly tried to impale herself as much as possible on her fingers, Willow searched for the slightly roughened patch deep inside her vampire. Once again, Willow brought her lips down to Sonja, her tongue darting and tasting, and the delicately curling around Sonja’s fangs, her fingers drove Sonja moments away to her peak.

Willow pressed, stroked, fingered, and massaged her g-spot, causing Sonja to rip her mouth from Willow’s hoarsely shouting out, and then nosing her face in the crook of Willow’s shoulder and neck, inhaling her scent. She listened to her blood racing through her witch’s veins.

“I trust you Sonja.” And Sonja let go.

Tingles turned into fast contractions, with cum gushing onto Willow’s hand, and then Sonja suckled hard on the mark she’d left earlier on Willow’s pulse-point. Her fangs ached, lengthened, readied themselves for the Bite; as the orgasm powered through her, Willow leaned over, sweeping her hair to the side. Sonja took the offering and gently, with a spicy-sweetness slid her fangs into Willow. Unbeknownst to either of them was that the same greenish-white glow the enveloped them earlier was present now.

The reaction was instantaneous. Willow tasted of magic, honeyed-sweetness, a ‘goodness’ that was deep and all-inspiring, along with a hint of spicy-darkness that exploded on Sonja’s tongue. Suddenly she could feel Willow everywhere; feel her emotions, felt her intelligence... it was if she could feel Willow in her soul – a soul she wasn’t sure she’d had. Willow’s hands clutched themselves into Sonja’s hair, crying out, Sonja’s orgasm was now cycling through Willow and back to Sonja.

It was if the earth had opened up and swallowed them – not in a Hellmouthy way, but like some kind of ‘god-particle’ cycling through them; where everything begins and ends and begins again. It was so poignant, tears trailed down both their cheeks, before Sonja pulled her fangs out, lapped up the weeping trails of blood, before pressing her lips to her witch. Shuddering, the last of the convulsions pouring through them, Willow briefly pressed her lips to Sonja’s before pulling back to tenderly look deep into her eyes.

“I think… I think I could love you.”

Willow sweetly brushed a strand or two from Sonja’s stunned face and used her thumb to wipe up the last traces of blood on her vampire’s lips. Still panting, she allowed the fully-sated feeling to seep through every part of her body. She hugged Sonja tightly to her body.

With an emotionally-laden voice, Sonja hoarsely responded. “You have…” she attempted to swallow over the lump in her throat, “you have no idea what manner of Gift you’ve given me.”

Gently pressing her lips against Willow’s kiss-swollen ones again, nuzzling her nose against hers, she continued. “But I have every intention of showing you what that means.”

Beaming, Willow snuggled into her body, allowing her over-heated skin to cool.  Sonja hadn’t said the words back because she didn’t need to. She could feel the warmth and affection, and yes, love, emanating through their connection. Her vampire lived most of her ‘life’ hiding her emotions because it often meant the difference between life and death in her world. Well now they have an opportunity to create a different life and Willow had every intention of seeing this journey through.

She briefly thought of Tara; Willow knew she was incredibly lucky to have been loved so well. The pain of losing her was like a song that you’d always remember, but through the years the words may have been forgotten, but the melody will always be there, just a little more distant each year. This Love is different; she suspected it will be no less potent. She was fine with that.

With a wicked grin, she took a deep inhale of Sonja’s scent, her face snuggled deep into the crook of her neck.  Willow looked over Sonja’s body one last time; satiation and a deep-seeded contentment came over her. She allowed the lassitude to overcome her. Sonja had her eyes closed but somehow managed to look supremely content.  She imagined that everyone was impatiently awaiting their return, but as she felt her eyes becoming heavier she knew they’d be waiting for a while longer. She sent a mental message to Buffy instructing her to not wait up and that they were fine.

Now all she had to do was break it to the Scoobies. She imagined that Holidays were about to get a lot more interesting.

 

 

The End (For Now)

 

 


End file.
